And We Run
by MinuitBronze
Summary: Depuis des années, les SLG et les WTC se livrent une haine profonde et réciproque. Et au milieu, Mathieu, qui ne comprend pas d'où viennent ces affrontements. D'autant plus que le présentateur de What the Cut a l'air sympathique. Très sympathique... - Matoine
1. La Haine

**Hey les gens, c'est MinuitBronze ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Minuit. Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction Matoine de rating T, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres (au moins 8 si tout se passe comme prévu).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent à eux-même, c'est des grands garçons.**

**Si cette fiction les dérange, je la supprime sans problème. Même chose pour leurs probables copines (ben oui, faut pas rêver) parce que personnellement ça me mettrait un peu mal qu'on écrive des fics gays sur mon copain.**

**Merci à Anotherstep qui m'a autorisée à reprendre la même œuvre qu'elle dans Blackmail pour cette fic. Allez lire ses fictions, elles sont mortelles !**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire les amis ! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : la Haine<span>

_Roméo et Juliette_, vous connaissez ? Allez, vous connaissez forcément. Rappelez-vous : la guerre entre les Montaigu et les Capulet, cette haine irrémédiable dont personne ne connaît l'origine et qui pousse deux clans à s'affronter encore et encore, à se provoquer, à se déchirer jusqu'à la fin des temps...presque comme dans cette histoire. La haine, la guerre. Mais ici, pas de clans d'une ville italienne ni de combats à l'épée. Imaginez...

Remplacez les Montaigu par le clan SLG et les Capulet par le clan WTC. Oubliez Vérone, vous êtes à Paris. Voilà, vous avez le contexte. Une espèce de_ Roméo et Juliette_ version moderne.

C'est cette image que donnait Mathieu Sommet à la quasi guerre entre les abonnés. Depuis quelques années, un conflit avait éclaté entre les SLG et les WTC et la haine avait envahi les cœurs comme un poison qui se répand dans les veines.

Tout avait commencé il y a presque 3 ans. Mathieu Sommet était (et l'est toujours encore) présentateur d'une émission sur Youtube nommée Salut les Geeks, qui analysait les vidéos de la toile. L'émission avait rencontré un succès de plus en plus grandissant et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais quelques temps après, un autre youtubeur avait fait son apparition sur Internet, créant également une émission de reviews de vidéos humoristique nommée What the Cut. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Mathieu Sommet le moins du monde, d'autant que les deux émission étaient relativement différentes, Mathieu gardant son originalité grâce à ses personnalités multiples qui apparaissaient dans ses vidéos. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses fans. Peu après les début de What the Cut, les abonnés à salut les Geeks s'étaient indignés de voir que la nouvelle émission gagnait une ampleur beaucoup plus forte et rapide que SLG, alors que le principe de base était le même. Et tout a éclaté. Ils ont commencé par envoyer des commentaires très négatifs sur les vidéos d'Antoine Daniel, le créateur de WTC, en l'insultant, le traitant le plagieur, mitraillant les épisodes de pouces rouges. Les fans de WTC avaient alors réagi, inondant les vidéos de Mathieu Sommet de messages plus enragés que jamais. Puis les hackers ont commencé à pirater les boîtes mails ou les chaînes des youtubeurs en question pour essayer de faire supprimer les vidéos de l'autre.

Deux clans se sont alors formés : les SLG et les WTC. Leur haine devenait de plus en plus intense, Internet était devenu un lieu d'insultes et de menaces, chacun devait choisir un camp et le défendre. La neutralité n'était pas admise.

Cette haine tout d'abord virtuelle a commencé à se répandre dans la vie réelle des abonnés et des youtubeurs en question, si bien que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel étaient obligés de vérifier, avant de demander à participer à une convention, que l'autre n'y participait pas déjà, pour éviter un conflit gigantesque.

Un _Roméo et Juliette_ version moderne, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amour. Enfin ça, on n'en sait rien, si ça se trouve certains abonnés SLG et WTC étaient tombés amoureux, comme dans la comédie dramatique de Shakespeare.

Et Mathieu était au milieu de tout ça, perdu. Il avait un mal fou à comprendre pourquoi tant de violence était commise pour de simples vidéos sur Youtube. Il avait demandé à ses fans de se calmer et de laisser les WTC et Antoine Daniel tranquille, mais ils avaient recommencé dès lors qu'une nouvelle « attaque » des WTC était commise. Ils recommençaient les insultes et les piratages, ce à quoi les WTC répondaient à nouveau et ainsi de suite. C'était un cercle vicieux que Mathieu n'arrivait pas à briser et qui pesait sur lui. Il essayait de rester en dehors de cette lutte mais n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête que c'était lui le responsable de tout ça et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Mais chacune de ses tentatives était un échec, ce qui le stressait de plus en plus.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument rien contre Antoine Daniel. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout (ses fans le tueraient si jamais il se mettait à lui parler) mais avait regardé quelques-unes de ses vidéos en effaçant l'historique juste après (paranoia, paranoia, everybody's coming to get me) et les avait même trouvées drôles. Antoine avait l'air d'avoir un bon sens de l'humour et d'être quelqu'un de sympathique.

Mathieu avait déjà pensé à le contacter pour qu'ils essaient de calmer les abonnés ensemble, mais il avait peur que cela ne fasse qu'aggraver la situation.

Il soupira et quitta un moment son ordinateur pour se faire un café. La haine, toujours la haine. Qui vient de nulle part, en plus. Les gens avaient parfaitement le droit de créer des vidéos sur Internet, même si le concept existait déjà, on est dans un pays libre, merde. Lui-même avait « plagié » Ray William Johnson et il ne se retrouvait pas avec une armée de fans américains qui l'insultaient en brandissant des fourches. _Mais dans quel monde on vit..._se dit-il. Il s'assit à sa table pour boire son café en essayant de réfléchir à son prochain épisode, renonça en constatant qu'il n'y arrivait pas et entra dans sa chambre pour finalement s'affaler sur son lit. Quelle idée d'avoir un appartement aussi grand pour une seul personne. Il aimait beaucoup son appart et ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté la maison pour s'installer à Paris, mais parfois il se sentait vraiment seul. Plus d'un million d'abonnés et il se sentait seul. _En même temps, mes abonnés sont des fous furieux..._il secoua la tête et se reprit. Ses abonnés étaient incroyables lorsqu'ils oublient un peu cette histoire de SLG/WTC. Il recevait plein de fanarts de leur part et des commentaires et des mails très sympathiques et ils étaient toujours adorables lorsqu'il les rencontrait en convention. Sauf lorsqu'un lui disait quelque chose du genre « t'inquiète pas c'est toi le meilleur, te laisse pas faire par ce connard d'Antoine Daniel, c'est de la merde son émission... ». Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ces propos et essayait de leur expliquer qu'il s'en foutait de tout ça, mais il avait l'impression de parler à des sourds.

Il soupira et se leva, décidant de retourner glander sur le net pour trouver de nouvelles vidéos à se mettre sous la dent. Son métier était génial, mais incroyablement fatiguant, et cette histoire de conflit ne l'aidait pas à se reposer.

Il retourna devant son écran et vit qu'il avait reçu un message sur facebook. Pensant que c'était un fan ou peut-être un WTC enragé, il cliqua sur l'icône avec curiosité et son cœur rata un battement. Le nom de l'émetteur était Antoine Daniel.

Antoine : Salut toi !

WTF ? Mathieu commença à paniquer, se demandant ce que voulait son pseudo rival et si les fans sauraient qu'ils se sont adressés la parole, même virtuellement. Il se força à se calmer et essaya de répondre comme si c'était une personne normale qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mathieu : Depuis quand on est amis sur facebook ?

Antoine : Depuis que tu m'as ajouté il y a quelques années.

Mathieu : Merde.

Antoine : Allez, on n 'allait pas s'éviter pour le restant de nos jours ;)

Mathieu : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Antoine : Bonne question. Te connaître, je suppose.

Mathieu : Tu te rends compte que nos abonnés nous brûleraient si ils apprenaient qu'on s'est parlé ?

Antoine : Non seulement t'es schizo mais en plus t'es parano.

Mathieu : Ça ne me fait pas rire. J'en ai marre de cette guéguerre, tes WTC ont déjà piraté deux fois ma boîte mail.

Antoine : Les tiens ont réussi à supprimer une vidéo de ma chaîne, celle qui m'avait demandé le plus de boulot, comme de par hasard.

Mathieu : ...Désolé.

Antoine : Sérieusement ?

Mathieu : J'ai rien contre toi, tu sais. T'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, c'est pas de ma faute ce bordel, enfin si un peu, mais j'ai déjà essayé de les calmer, j'ai pas réussi...

Antoine : Désolé aussi

Mathieu : Wouuuuuh on n'est pas ennemis ! Qui l'eut cru ?

Antoine : Tu penses que les fans voudraient qu'on soit ennemis ?

Mathieu : Malheureusement, oui.

Antoine : ...Je peux te poser une question ?

Mathieu : Vas-y toujours. J'ai peur.

Antoine : Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseraient être amis ?

Mathieu : Non.

Antoine : Je m'en doutais.

Mathieu : Alors tu te plies à leurs règles, tu les laisses décider de ta vie tout seul ?

Antoine : Fais pas le malin avec moi, Sommet. On est dans la même situation. On essaye d'aller leur dire de se faire foutre mais c'est eux qui décident un peu de nos vies quand même, parce que sans eux on n'est rien.

Mathieu : Quelle horrible fatalité. Mais j'avoue que tu as un peu raison. Enfin avec un peu de chance, ça se calmera tout seul.

Antoine : Si tu le dis.

Mathieu : Je peux te poser une question, moi aussi ?

Antoine : Non.

Mathieu : C'est quoi l'espèce de touffe que tu portes sur la tête ? Un plumeau ?

Antoine : Va te faire foutre.

Mathieu : :D

Antoine : J'ai plus très envie de te connaître, du coup.

Mathieu : Roh t'es susceptible toi !

Antoine : Et toi t'es tout petit.

Mathieu : Va te faire foutre.

Antoine : ;)

Mathieu s'esclaffa devant son clavier. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'autre avait voulu le contacter mais commençait déjà à bien l'aimer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, de se parler, finalement.

Antoine : Ça y est, t'es calmé ?

Mathieu : Je te méprise cordialement.

Antoine : Tu mens, tout le monde m'adore.

Mathieu : Je connais un peu plus d'un million de personnes qui souhaiteraient ta mort.

Antoine : Des abrutis.

Mathieu : Les tiens aussi.

Antoine : Je sais.

La châtain resta un moment sans répondre, plongé dans ses pensées. Antoine semblait être dans la même situation que lui, totalement perdu et contre cette guerre incessante, mais pourtant aussi impuissant que lui. Et il fallait avouer que ça faisait un bien fou de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui ressentait la même chose que lui.

Antoine : Dis, ça te dirait qu'on se rencontre, un jour ?

...

Mathieu : 1) Pourquoi ? 2) Tu me proposes vraiment un rencard ? 3) On n'a pas le droit.

Antoine : Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître et qu'on est dans le même bateau alors ce serait cool d'en parler. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Putain, t'es vraiment un gosse, toi. Tu veux quoi, une autorisation écrite de ton million d'abonnés ?

Mathieu : Je suis pas contre l'idée de te rencontrer, mec, mais j'ai peur qu'on nous voie ensemble.

Antoine : T'es qu'un panda sans couilles.

Mathieu : Laisse les pandas en dehors de ça s'il te plaît. Bon, ok. Où et quand ?

Antoine : Ya un bar qui peut convenir qui s'appelle le Hog's Head...

Mathieu : Je suis déjà passé devant, c'est pas loin de chez moi.

Antoine : C'est assez loin de chez moi mais c'est vachement discret comme endroit, on risque pas de tomber sur quelqu'un qui nous connaît.

Mathieu : C'est Mission Impossible, ton rencard.

Antoine : Qui a dit que c'était un rencard ?

Mathieu : Toi.

Antoine : ;)

Mathieu : Demain 20h là-bas. Jte laisse, +

Antoine : Ciao :)

Mathieu ferma la conversation en réalisant ce qui s'était passé. Quoi, c'est si incroyable que ça, de rencontrer quelqu'un dans un bar ? _On ne fait rien de mal. On ne fait rien de mal. On ne fait rien de mal._C'est ce qu'il se forçait à penser lorsqu'il prit la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il avait vraiment envie de rencontrer Antoine Daniel, à présent, et essaya de ne pas penser au fait que, d'une certaine manière, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le lendemain était interdit.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre :) Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début !<strong>

**Si vous voulez être au courant de l'avancée des chapitres, regardez mon profil, j'essaye de mettre à jour où j'en suis assez régulièrement.**

**Pour info, j'ai déjà écrit deux autres fictions sur ce site si ça vous intéresse :**

**"T'es un panda, reprends-toi" : un Matoine plein d'humour, ma toute première fic, mon petit bébé :3 (vous ne voulez pas que j'atteigne les 100 reviews ? vraiment pas ? bon, tant pis ^^)**

**"Internet Commando" : Un Two-Shot (épique, apparemment ^^') basé sur l'épisode 85 de SLG sans histoire d'amour mais avec une web team, qui a plu a pas mal de monde :)**

**Dernière chose, pour les petits nouveaux sur ce site, vous pouvez poster des reviews sans avoir de compte, il vous suffit juste de mettre un pseudo ;)**

**Bisoux à vous, et au prochain chapitre ;)**


	2. Et l'on n'y peut rien

**Hello hello, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reviews très encourageantes que j'ai reçu sur le chapitre 1, ça me fait trop plaisir, merciii ! :D**

**Je tiens juste à préciser une chose : je me suis inspirée de l'histoire de_ Roméo et Juliette_ pour le contexte, c'est la base de l'histoire. Mais ça ne sera en aucun cas un copier-coller de l'histoire en remplaçant juste les personnages et l'époque. Je prend de grandes libertés par rapport à l'œuvre (pas de poison, pas de mariage forcé, etc...).**

**Et donc...no spoil sur la suite ni sur la fin ! Est-ce qu'ils vont mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir vivre leur histoire ? Happy end ou bad end ? Vous verrez... ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Et l'on n'y peut rien<span>

Mathieu regardait la façade du bâtiment avec une excitation teintée d'inquiétude.

_Vas-y, _se répétait-il depuis au moins dix minutes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, à entrer dans ce foutu bar. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Ça allait mal finir, forcément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout...

Il restait donc planté comme un con sur le trottoir, dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, sans savoir quoi faire. _Bon, c'est facile, soit tu rentres et tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup (enfin, dans la gueule du buisson touffu démoniaque - mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?), soit tu te barres en courant, c'est pas très sympa mais au moins tu te retrouves pas dans les emmerdes. Et grouille-toi, abruti, sinon quelqu'un va finir par te reconnaître et t'as pas vraiment envie de parler à des fans, là._

Le châtain soupira longuement puis se décida à faire un pas en avant. Il avait chaud, tout d'un coup, pourtant l'été tardait à venir en ce soir de mois d'avril plutôt froid. Il essaya d'arranger un peu ses cheveux sous son chapeau pour avoir l'air présentable, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. _Mais à quoi tu joues !? C'est pas un rencard !_

Arrivé devant la porte, il inspira un bon coup (se prenant au passage quelques regards interloqués de la part des passants) et poussa enfin la porte foncée.

Le Hog's Head était un bar sombre et presque vide hormis quelques personnes autour d'une table près d'une fenêtre et un genre de clodo accoudé au bar, à moitié endormi devant son verre de bière. Le barman, un homme barbu au crâne dégarni, lui jeta un regard peu amène mais ne dit rien, et le jeune homme se mit à inspecter les lieux. Il y avait peu de lumière, les tables étaient rondes et faites de bois sombre, un peu comme les bars de pirates dans les films, mais sans les bougies et le rhum. Mathieu décida que cet endroit lui plaisait bien. Antoine avait raison, il était très discret, aucune chance de se faire repérer ici.

_Oh merde. Antoine._

Pendant un instant, il avait oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Mathieu recommença à stresser. Il ne voyait son collègue nulle part et se mis à errer vers le fond de la salle, en pleine exploration, pour tenter de trouver l'autre taré. _Du moins, s'il est là,_ se dit-il en passant sous une poutre en bois qui cachait une partie de la pièce. Mathieu ne serait pas surpris que ce mec lui...

- Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin, fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Mathieu se retourna si brusquement qu'il faillit se prendre la poutre en pleine figure, chose qui se serait produite s'il avait atteint une taille relativement normale. Parfois, le fait de mesurer 1m60 était bien pratique, même si ce n'était qu'en de très rares occasions.

Antoine Daniel était assis à une table, se balançant sur sa chaise, le dos de celle-ci adossé au mur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un verre vide devant lui.

- Tu m'excuseras, reprit-il en désignant l'objet, j'ai fini par croire que tu ne viendrais pas, alors j'ai commencé à boire pour oublier.

Mathieu ne répondit rien et détailla son collègue (et ennemi, pour certains) de Youtube. Il était plus grand que lui -forcément, mais ce détail l'agaçait- avec des yeux brun sombre à cause de la luminosité, une barbe mal rasée et cette fameuse touffe de cheveux en bataille sur sa tête. Il semblait très calme, sa cheville droite posée sur genou gauche avec un air incroyablement décontracté. Son regard semblait à la fois amical, moqueur, curieux...et presque provocateur. Il le détaillait, lui aussi, comme s'il le passait aux rayons X. Ils s'observèrent un moment, Mathieu toujours debout devant lui, se demandant bien pourquoi tant de gens répugnaient à l'idée que cet homme-là lui parle. C'était quelqu'un comme un autre, après tout, si ce n'est que quelques millions de personnes tenaient à les séparer. Les séparer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant. Étrange.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Mathieu sourit, ôta son chapeau de sa tête et s'assit en face d'Antoine.

- Pour être discret, c'est discret, comme endroit, commenta t-il.

Antoine sourit à son tour.

- C'est toi qui est complètement parano, apparemment. Quoi, t'as peur qu'on se fasse agresser dans la rue ?

- Ouais mais j'ai pas peur pour moi, répondit-il d'un ton narquois. Les petits, ça court vite.

- Lâche.

- Ta gueule.

_C'est vraiment bizarre_, pensait Mathieu. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Une conversation « normale » ne semblait pas marcher pour le moment. Mais il fallait avouer qu'au premier coup d'œil, Antoine lui plaisait bien. L'avoir enfin vu lui dinnait envie de devenir...son ami. _Et puis merde quoi, j'ai le droit d'avoir les amis que je veux. _Et il voulait vraiment en apprendre plus sur son collègue, mais ne voulait pas vraiment le mitrailler de questions sur lui ou sa vie privée. Ils ne venaient tout de même que de se rencontrer. Autant prendre un sujet de conversation qui les concernait tous les deux.

- Alors c'est toi, le « grand Antoine Daniel, patron des Internets »...commença t-il avec ironie.

L'homme en face haussa les sourcils.

- Désolé mon chou, il faudra te contenter de la deuxième place.

- Compte sur moi pour te la piquer.

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

- Personne n'utilisera jamais l'adjectif « grand » à ton égard, mec.

Nom d'un chien ! À peine rencontrés depuis 10 minutes et c'était déjà la guerre. Mais il fallait bien avouer que Mathieu se prenait au jeu avec plaisir. Il adorait déjà titiller le chevelu en face de lui. Chevelu qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, d'ailleurs. À croire qu'il rêvait de rencontrer son rival depuis des mois.

- Dis-moi, reprit le brun, comment tu vis tout ça ?

- Quoi, tout ça ? Le fait d'être youtubeur un peu connu ?

- Le fait que des gens te disent à longueur de journée que c'est toi le meilleur, que l'autre en face n'est qu'un naze qui fait des vidéos de merde et les promesses de le détruire pour essayer de le virer de Youtube. Me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta t-il en voyant l'air ahuri de l'autre. Je le sais, j'ai les mêmes.

Mathieu prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. La question était sérieuse et il voyait bien que le but de Antoine n'était pas de le rencontrer pour le narguer et passer des heures à se chercher et à se chamailler, même gentiment.

- Je ne sais pas trop, commença t-il en jouant avec le bord de son chapeau d'un air distrait. Au début, je n'y faisais pas attention. Je ne te connaissais pas du tout, j'entendais juste quelques fois mes fans me parler d'un autre type qui faisait de la review de vidéos, j'y ai pas vraiment fait gaffe. Ils étaient un peu bornés quand ils parlaient de toi, mais je me disais que ça ne concernait qu'un petit nombre de personnes. Quand tu as vraiment commencé à avoir du succès, j'ai eu de plus en plus de remarques et de messages de soutient, à croire qu'on se livrait une guerre à travers nos vidéos. Mais là, même chose, j'ai juste décidé d'ignorer. Tu faisais ton truc, moi le mien, et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose qui ressemble un peu à ce que je fais, je m'en fous. Et finalement, c'est les insultes qui sont arrivées. Ils ont commencé à vraiment se déchaîner sur le net, avec des commentaires, des attaques, des virus, et ça m'a de plus en plus atteint. Lors de la première vague de commentaires et de messages haineux, j'étais presque dévasté, j'avais du mal à comprendre, je commençais à croire qu'ils avaient raison, que j'étais nul. Je me voyais déjà arrêter SLG, et ça me faisait mal, parce que mon émission, j'y tiens. Ils ont bien failli me détruire. Me faire croire que j'étais un minable. Les messages de soutien de mes fans et de mes proches m'ont convaincu que je ne l'étais pas, et j'ai essayé de recommencer à tout ignorer. J'ai même tenté de calmer le jeu, j'ai posté quelques tweets pour faire comprendre aux gens que tout ça était idiot, mais ça n'a strictement servi à rien. Depuis...depuis, on va dire que je fais avec. Non pas que ça ne m'atteint pas, mais ça a fini par être mon quotidien, recevoir des messages soit très haineux soit très amicaux. J'ai fini par renoncer à changer la situation, espérant au fond de moi-même que ça s'arrangera tout seul. Je ne comprend toujours pas cette haine ni d'où elle vient, mais depuis quelques temps, je vis avec. C'est comme ça.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il avait parlé franchement, laissant les mots couler, libérant ce qu'il avait du mal à dire à quiconque. Parce que quiconque ne l'aurait pas laissé finir. Parce que quiconque avait un camp.

Mathieu se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, de ses émotions, de son ressenti dans tout ça. Les gens lui demandaient ce qu'il pensait de Antoine Daniel, quand aurait lieu le prochain épisode, s'il irait à telle ou telle convention, s'il avait une copine, ou des trucs du genre. Raconter ses sentiments à propos d'une chose qui lui pesait tant lui avait fait un bien fou...il se sentait plus léger, le poids de la situation s'atténuant un peu. Le châtain sentit un élan de gratitude le traverser.

Il releva la tête et vit que Antoine l'observait. Son expression était indéchiffrable mais ses yeux restaient plantés dans ceux de son acolyte. Mathieu ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter. Il avait presque envie de le remercier, mais doutait que la question avait eu pour but de l'aider. Elle était sans doute uniquement motivée par la curiosité.

- Et est-ce que tu m'as détesté ? demanda soudain Antoine.

- Non, répondit Mathieu, souriant et rendu un peu perplexe par cette étrange question.

- Moi, je t'ai haï.

Mathieu accusa le coup en perdant peu à peu son sourire. Oh merde. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir...si ?

- Et...tu as quand même tenu à me rencontrer ? répondit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton léger.

- Après, oui. Quand j'ai réfléchi un peu.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais fut interrompu par le barman qui avait soudain apparu à coté de lui, le regardant d'un air douteux.

- Vous voulez boire quoi ? grogna t-il à l'intention de Mathieu.

Tout à fait charmant.

- Euh...

- Deux bières, s'il vous plaît, coupa Antoine. Boit un coup, mec, t'as l'air stressé.

Le barman leur tourna le dos sans répondre et repartit vers le bar.

- Vraiment très amical, comme endroit, commenta Mathieu. Tu disais quoi déjà ?

- Qu'au début, j'avais envie de te tuer.

- Ah oui.

- Moi non plus, je ne te connaissais pas du tout au début. C'est des gens qui m'ont fait remarquer qu'il existait déjà une émission du même contexte. Pareil, j'ai pas fait gaffe. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes beaucoup plus rapidement que toi. On m'a vite accusé de plagiat et de conneries comme ça. J'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Quand ça a commencé à vraiment chauffer, ça m'énervait de plus en plus. Alors, j'ai fini par me dire que c'était sûrement de ta faute, que c'est toi qui avait demandé à tes fans de m'envoyer des messages comme ça. Je pensais que tu n'acceptais pas que quelqu'un fasse de la review de vidéos en même temps que toi. Alors j'ai laissé tout ça s'installer, sans rien faire pour les en empêcher. C'est vrai que j'ai cherché, aussi. Mais je me disais que, puisque c'était la guerre, autant la gagner.

Il fit une pause pendant que le patron du bar ramenait leur commande. Mathieu n'en menait pas large, ce que lui racontait l'autre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais il comprenait peu à peu que la situation avait été tout aussi compliqué pour lui que pour Antoine, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, il l'appréciait déjà.

- J'ai donc laissé faire les fans les plus enragés, continua le touffu en regardant l'homme s'éloigner de leur table. Et rebelote, de plus en plus de mails, de plus en plus de hackers, de plus en plus de bordel. Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé sans trop savoir comment sur ta page facebook. Je voulais la quitter immédiatement ou peut-être laisser un message bien crade, mais j'ai vu que tu avais posté plusieurs statuts à propos de tout ça et...je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé, que tu étais totalement contre, que tu avais fait pas mal de choses pour calmer ça...j'ai fait un tour sur ton twitter et j'ai encore trouvé des messages de ce genre. J'ai fini par t'ajouter en ami (tu as dû m'accepter étant bourré) et je me suis dit que si ça se trouve, on pourrait se parler, un jour ou l'autre. Et puis l'autre soir, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je le rends compte que j'ai été beaucoup plus con que toi et que c'est en partie ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. Je suis désolé, Mathieu.

Le châtain se surprit à sourire. Entendre son nom prononcé par Antoine était agréable, comme le signe qu'ils étaient en train de hisser le drapeau blanc, de devenir amis, même. _Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque_, pensa Mathieu. _J'ai tellement envie de le connaître plus...wow, tu deviens chelou, mec..._

- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser, vieux, répondit-il d'un ton amical, les excuses apparemment sincères du brun l'ayant vraiment touché. Rien de ce que j'ai dit n'a changé quoi que ce soit, tu sais, je pense que ce que tu aurait dit n'aurait rien changé non plus.

Antoine ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un petit sourire. Mathieu avait une étrange impression, comme si l'autre youtubeur n'avait pas tout dit, qu'il lui avait caché des choses sur cette histoire...mais bon, il n'allait pas lui faire confiance immédiatement, c'était évident...

- On n'y peut rien, repris Mathieu. En plus, techniquement, on est des délinquants là, on devrait pas se voir...

- Ouh la ptite racaille.

- ...mais on n'en n'a rien à foutre, pas vrai ? On sait que c'est comme ça et on ne se plie pas à leurs règles. Toi et moi, on est pareils. On les emmerde !

Antoine lui lança un grand sourire et un regard complice signifiant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- À la tienne ! dit-il en levant son verre vers Mathieu.

Ils trinquèrent joyeusement et sirotèrent leurs bières, un peu perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Alors, parle-moi un peu de ta vie, commença Antoine. T'as un appart, non ? Tu vis en colloc ? T'as une copine ?

- Je me suis fait larguer il y a deux semaines, lâcha le plus petit.

- Oh...désolé. Vraiment.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Mathieu en haussant les épaules. Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous, de toute façon.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'y penser mais, de toute manière, la rupture ne lui faisait presque plus d'effet. Il avait été triste sur le coup mais avait plutôt bien pris la chose, et se rendait compte que son ex ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Tant mieux. Antoine semblait très gêné et Mathieu s'empressa de passer à autre chose.

- Ouais, j'ai un appart mais je suis tout seul. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, en fait, j'ai mon ordi. T'es un geek ou tu l'es pas, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais j'avoue que parfois, je me sens quand même un peu seul. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien rencontrer mes fans, ou voir ma famille, quand j'ai du temps.

- Quatre personnalités sur le dos et tu te sens seul ?

- T'es con.

- Ferme-là, minus. Perso j'ai pas de copine si tu veux savoir, et j'habite encore chez mes parents, ce qui commence sérieusement à me gonfler. En plus, ils sont WTC extrémistes.

- Tu vas avoir droit à la fessée en rentrant parce que tu as osé boire une bière avec moi ? dit Mathieu d'un ton narquois.

- Je parie que le Patron adorerait s'en occuper...

- Dis pas ça, tu m'excites, gamin, répondit Mathieu en prenant la voix du célèbre prédateur sexuel.

Nom d'un chien, il adorait déjà ce mec. Enfin, il adorait aussi l'insulter et se foutre de sa gueule, mais il aurait voulu rester des heures dans ce bar avec lui, tout savoir de lui, l'écouter parler, encore et encore...Il se gifla intérieurement.

_Mathieu, tu déconnes. Arrête ça tout de suite._

Un détail le percuta lorsque la dernière phrase de son ami (?) résonna dans sa tête.

- Une minute...tu regardes mes vidéos ?!

Antoine le dévisagea en levant un sourcil provocateur et presque aguicheur.

- Ose dire que tu regardes pas les miennes...

Mathieu se sentit rougir comme un con. Merde, cet enfoiré l'avait piégé.

- Ouais, bon...j'en ai regardé quelques-une, répondit-il en évitant son regard.

- Tu sais, j'aime bien ce que tu fais. C'est vraiment sympa, SLG.

Mathieu releva brusquement la tête et se sentit rougir une seconde fois (_c'est pas normal putain_). Le compliment l'avait certes flatté mais l'avait également beaucoup étonné. Si on lui avait dit que Antoine Daniel aimerait ses vidéos quelques jours plus tôt...

- Euh, merci, bafouilla t-il, c'est...très sympa, j'aime bien aussi tes...enfin ce que tu fais...c'est marrant. J'ai rigolé plusieurs fois tu vois...

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il préféra la fermer. Le brun en face de lui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants et amusés.

- Ravi que ça te plaise, dit-il en souriant.

Un sourire magnifique..._WHAAAAT ? Non non non, là c'est plus marrant bordel !_ Il était célibataire depuis deux semaines seulement, il n'avait pas à être déjà attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est par un mec ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas attiré par lui. Pas du tout.

Hum.

- Je crois que je vais devoir y aller, dit soudain Mathieu, presque à regret, en jetant un œil sur son portable (23h30 ? Déjà ?), j'ai encore un boulot monstre sur mon prochain épisode, tout le montage à me taper et j'aimerai dormir un minimum...

Il crut voir un éclair passer dans les yeux de son peut-être ami, mais ne réussit pas à l'identifier. De la déception ?

- OK...

Mathieu eut soudain une idée (il allait peut-être le regretter, mais il s'en foutait).

- Hé, lança t-il, ça me plairait bien qu'on se revoie. Je peux pécho ton num ?

Antoine lui adressa un sourire ravi et Mathieu se sentit fondre. Putain ,ce mec lui faisait vraiment de l'effet, merde...

- Seulement si tu me promets de pas le balancer sur le net, mais comme je sais que ta parole vaux que dalle, je vais te le donner quand même et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Ils échangèrent donc leurs numéros et Mathieu fit mine de prendre congé, quand Antoine lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Attends, je te raccompagne.

- T'es sérieux ? dit Mathieu d'un ton mi-ravi, mi-inquiet. Mais...et si on nous voit ?

- Paranoïa, quand tu nous tiens...

- OK, OK. Je suis un panda sans couilles, je sais. Allez, amène-toi, c'est pas loin.

Ils réglèrent leurs consommations et sortirent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. La rue était pratiquement vide de piétons et de voitures et Mathieu se calma un peu. _On ne fait rien de mal._Ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de ce dernier en papotant un peu de leur train vie, de leurs émissions respectives, de tout et de rien. Le châtain était incroyablement heureux d'avoir rencontré Antoine, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, n'était ni dans le clan SLG, ni dans le clan WTC.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et arrivèrent dans la rue de Mathieu. C'était une petite ruelle sombre et mal éclairée très discrète qui permettait à Mathieu de vivre sa célébrité sans être harcelé. Les fans auraient du mal à le trouver, la ruelle étant très petite, coincée entre deux grands bâtiments. C'était presque une planque, finalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis se mirent à rire devant leur gêne.

- Ben au moins maintenant je peux te harceler encore plus, lança Antoine.

- Ouais...merci pour le « rencard », mec. C'était vraiment sympa.

- Oh mais de rien, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu trop près de Mathieu. C'était avec plaisir, vraiment.

Le Mathieu en question s'était figé sur place, ne sachant comment réagir, pendant que le chevelu s'approchait encore et encore, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop près, beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop...

Antoine plaqua Mathieu contre le mur et posa ses deux mains dessus, comme pour empêcher le petit youtubeur de s'échapper. Le cœur de Mathieu s'emballa en sentant la chaleur de l'autre contre lui et cessa de respirer en croisant le regard brun de son...son quoi, déjà ?

Les yeux d'Antoine étaient brillants, hésitants et incroyablement intenses. Mathieu ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire...le plus grand approcha un peu son visage du sien, Mathieu pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, il se mit à trembler légèrement...puis Antoine se rapprocha encore et posa très lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mathieu soupira d'aise mais resta immobile, craignant de faire une connerie. Alors Antoine mouva légèrement ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, avec hésitation, pendant que Mathieu, toujours immobile, lui rendait son baiser avec la même douceur. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks sentit ses différents organes, à commencer par le cœur, se briser en mille morceaux et s'évaporer juste après. Nom de Dieu, qu'est ce que c'était badass putain.

Antoine rompit soudain le baiser et scruta les iris bleus de Mathieu. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux tout en étant un peu à coté de la plaque. Soudain, Antoine lui adressa un sourire en coin adorable, s'écarta de lui en murmurant un « Bonne nuit, Mathieu » et quitta la ruelle.

Mathieu resta planté là un bon moment, en état de choc, puis sorti ses clés et monta dans son appartement à moitié dans les vappes, des papillons dans le ventre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans le noir total de sa chambre, que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses pensées et son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait durant les dernières minutes.

Merde, mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilou ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais je l'aime beaucoup, ce chapitre :) Donnez-moi votre avis, il est toujours le bienvenu ;)<strong>

**Sinon, tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'ai écrit une lettre à Linksthesun cet été et il m'a répondu et *mode fangirl on* aaaaaah il est vraiment trop gentil c'est génial !**


	3. Nothing Else Matters

**Coucou les zamis ! Voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! D'habitude je n'aime pas trop écrire des chapitres tout mignons plein de guimauve à en exploser mais bon là je le suis dit pourquoi pas ^^**

**Je vous présente également _Lumos_, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice et que je remercie très fort et à qui je fais de gros bisous ! Dites-lui bonjour :D**

**PS : Ma première fic "T'es un panda, reprends-toi" a dépassé les 10 000 vues, vous êtes fous ! :$**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Nothing Else Matters<span>

Après une nuit passée à cogiter et à se retourner dans tous les sens pour essayer de réfléchir correctement puis finalement s'endormir en se disant que de toute façon c'était le bordel et qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, même si rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, Mathieu se réveilla avec des cernes bien marquées et un désordre conséquent mais très artistique dans les cheveux.

La tête dans les chaussettes, il entreprit de prendre une douche pour clarifier les souvenirs présents mais embrumés qu'il gardait de la veille. Tellement de questions et d'incompréhension suite à tout ça...il aurait mieux fait de ne pas y aller, à ce foutu bar. Quoique...

Le jet d'eau froide sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et lui permit de se remémorer la réflexion qu'il avait eu avant de (enfin) réussir à s'endormir.

Premièrement, il fallait admettre qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose pour Antoine. Et la sensation qu'il avait eu lors du baiser (_gasp...c'est vraiment arrivé ?_) lui soufflait que ce n'était pas exclusivement des sentiments amicaux.

Deuxièmement, il ne connaissait rien des sentiments, pensées ou intentions de son...ami, si l'on pouvait le qualifier comme ça. Antoine avait peut-être fait ça pour l'humilier, pour le narguer, pour le draguer (_quoiiii?_) ou pour un bon nombre d'autres raisons. Mathieu aurait tout de même bien aimé connaître ses véritables intentions et, entre autres, savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Mais en même temps, il avait du mal à se dire que tout ceci s'était réellement passé, alors il n'osait pas trop demander à Antoine si oui ou non il lui avait roulé un patin contre le mur de son appart la veille.

Troisièmement, si par miracle/malheur tout était bien réel et que le touffu psychopathe avait des...vues sur lui (plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait ça improbable), une relation était de toute façon impossible. Déjà qu'il flippait lorsqu'ils essayaient seulement de se connaître...tout cela était bien trop dangereux, si un WTC les voyait, Mathieu pouvait dire adieu à sa boîte mais en en créer (encore) une nouvelle. Une attaque serait évidente, il n'était pas stupide. Il fallait donc mettre un terme à cette relation, amicale ou autre. Mathieu voulait plus que tout revoir Antoine, mais savait que la décision la plus raisonnable était de ne plus se voir, c'était la seule solution...

Une minute.

Il se souvint en un éclair d'une phrase qu'il avait dite la veille au soir à l'autre taré...

« Hé, ça me plairait bien qu'on se revoie. Je peux pécho ton num ? »

_Oh non..._

Il se frappa violemment le crâne avec sa bouteille de shampooing (ce qui était une mauvaise idée car, étant donné la nuit qu'il avait passé, sa tête était relativement sensible). _Mais quel con !_

Jamais il n'aurait dû dire ça, nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Quelle belle façon de montrer aux gens qu'on n'a pas envie de garder contact avec eux !_Bravo Mathieu, vraiment ! Raaaah..._

Il voulut se frapper à nouveau avec la bouteille mais stoppa son geste à mi-course. D'accord, il avait été con mais ça n'était pas irréparable...de plus, il voulait toujours se prouver que la soirée avait bien eut lieu et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé (et si c'était le cas, il faisait des rêves très TRÈS bizarres). Il n'avait donc qu'à vérifier s'il avait le numéro du présentateur de What the Cut ; si ce n'était pas le cas, tout allait bien (sauf pour ce rêve..._roh la ferme n'y pense pas_), sinon, il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler pour lui dire qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir (et essayer durant le reste de son existence d'oublier ce p*tain de baiser de mes deux).

Il s'empressa donc de finir de se laver, d'enfiler des fringues, de constater que son portable n'était plus sur la table de nuit avant de retourner tout l'appartement de fond en comble en stressant comme un dingue et en implorant Satan, pour finalement se rendre compte que l'objet était en fait à coté de son oreiller, coincé entre le drap et une oreille de sa peluche Pikachu.

_Je suis un malade mental_, pensa t-il désespérément en saisissant le téléphone.

Il ouvrit sa liste de contact en tremblant légèrement.

_Contacts récemment ajoutés..._

« Antoine Daniel ».

_Oh God._

Bon, pas le choix...il devait le faire. Respirant un bon coup, il appuya sur l'icône d'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille tout en se disant _Ne décroche pas, ne décroche pas, ne décroche pas..._

Une sonnerie...deux sonneries...trois sonn...

- Allô ? fit une voix à l'autre bout.

- Antoine ? demanda Mathieu, la gorge un peu nouée.

- Salut mon chou ! répondit-il d'une voix manifestement parfaitement détendue.

- Par pitié, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, dit Mathieu en souriant légèrement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant soudain.

- Fais pas genre, je sais que tu as rougi.

Et merde.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Antoine, presque par politesse.

- Écoute...commença Mathieu, ça ne va pas...enfin on ne peut pas...il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

- On vient à peine de se rencontrer, mec. T'en as déjà marre de moi ?

- Non mais...c'est pas possible et tu le sais bien, enfin je veux dire j'aimerais bien te revoir mais...enfin tu vois quoi...

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Mathieu regrettait et approuvait à la fois tout ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était très étrange, comme situation.

- Ça te dirait qu'on parle de tout ça face à face ? demanda soudain la voix d'Antoine, brisant le silence.

_Hein ? Non non non, pas bonne idée du tout !_

- Mec je t'appelle pour te dire qu'on arrête de se voir, commença Mathieu, c'est pas pour au final me retrouver avec un nouveau rencard...

Woups. Le mot lui avait échappé tout seul.

- Un rencard, hein ? releva l'autre. Arrête, Mathieu, t'as des centaines de questions à me poser et moi, j'ai des milliers de choses à te dire.

_Hum. Tentant..._

- J'ai des trucs à faire, là, je dois te laisser, reprit Antoine d'une voix préoccupée. Même heure, même endroit ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas, pensant quelques secondes. Merde, mais dans quoi il allait de nouveau se fourrer, il fallait tout stopper, là, maintenant...

- OK, répondit-il.

- À ce soir ! s'exclama Antoine avant de raccrocher.

Mathieu laissa tomber son portable sur son matelas en soupirant. Il avait clairement pu entendre un clin d'œil dans la voix du youtubeur.

* * *

><p>Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Mathieu était planté devant la porte du Hog's Head sans savoir quoi faire. Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il se maudissait d'avoir atterri là alors qu'il aurait facilement pu l'éviter. Mais quelle vie de merde.<p>

Parfois, il se détestait. Il avait tendance à changer tout le temps d'avis, à céder trop facilement un jour, puis à être têtu comme une mule le lendemain, sans jamais savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement, n'étant presque jamais satisfait de rien...

Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait. Sans paraître prétentieux, il fallait admettre qu'il était bosseur et constamment de bonne humeur. Enfin ça, c'était avant, quand il avait son émission à lui tout seul, avant que l'autre ne rapplique avec son ventilateur et son chien et que tout ce bordel commence..._Hé oh ! Il va falloir songer à être un tantinet plus optimiste, mon pote. Ça ne changera rien, de faire la gueule tout le temps. _Il devait penser un peu à lui, aussi. Pas qu'à ses fans, sa famille ou ce stupide clan SLG.

Il pensa à Antoine et hésita encore une fois. Qui plus est, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir une fois en face de l'autre. Ils allaient quoi, se serrer la main, se faire la bise, s'embrasser, ou peut-être juste se dire « salut » ? Merde, personne n'aurait un mode d'emploi spécial Antoine Daniel, par hasard ? Ça y est, il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Comment on s'enfuit en courant quand on n'arrive pas à bouger ?

La vibration de son portable le tira de ses pensées.

Message de Antoine Daniel :

« C'est une tradition familiale, de venir à la bourre à chaque rencard ? »

- Et embrasser les gens alors qu'on ne les connaît que depuis 5 minutes, c'est une tradition familiale, aussi ? marmonna Mathieu en glissant le portable dans sa poche sans répondre.

Sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte en lançant un « Yo ! » enjoué au barman et se dirigea vers l'espace dissimulé vers le fond, le même que la veille, sans se prendre la poutre cette fois-ci.

Antoine était assis sur la même chaise que la veille et écrivait manifestement un SMS, les sourcils froncés. Mathieu essaya de ne pas penser au fait que cet homme lui avait roulé une pelle i peine quelques heures contre un mur. Même si, d'une certaine façon, c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas la peine de m'envoyer une menace de mort si jamais je ne viens pas, je suis là, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Antoine sursauta légèrement, leva la tête et sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à des menaces de mort...

- De torture alors ?

- Non plus.

- Zut.

- Je pensais plutôt à te menacer de balancer ton adresse postale sur le net.

- Espèce d'enfoiré...

- T'avais qu'à venir.

- Mais je suis là !

- Tant mieux.

Mathieu lâcha un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Il adorait_...euh, c'était du flirt non ? Si ? Un tout petit peu alors..._bref, il adorait _parler_ avec Antoine.

- Mais quel genre de mec es-tu ? demanda t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'aimerais le savoir hein...

- Je suis un peu là pour ça, en fait.

Le ton léger et amical qui avait régné sur la conversation s'était envolé pour faire place à une atmosphère plus sérieuse et beaucoup plus gênante. Mathieu avait envie de savoir ce que pensait Antoine et ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais il devait prendre les choses en main.

- Écoute, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus après ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

- Alors c'est ça qui te perturbe autant ? Le baiser ?

- Et ça t'étonne ? Oui c'est principalement à cause de ça.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Mathieu ne sachant pas trop par où commencer tant il avait de questions à poser, quand l'une d'entre elle s'imposa dans son esprit. De toute façon, il fallait bien commencer quelque part, et celle-ci était tout de même importante à ses yeux.

- C'était sérieux ? murmura-t-il en brisant le silence.

- Oui.

La réponse avait été si basse que Mathieu doutait presque de l'avoir entendue. Il releva brusquement la tête vers Antoine...ses yeux bruns lui indiquaient clairement que oui, il avait bien entendu. Wow...

- ...OK, parvint-il à répondre avec difficulté tout en rougissant (_oh non pas ça putain !_). Mais...tu...

- Quoi ? demanda Antoine.

- Bon...écoute, commença Mathieu en prenant une inspiration. Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans ta tête ni dans la mienne d'ailleurs mais...c'est pas possible, mec. On ne peut pas être ensemble.

Il avait dit ça d'une traite et dut se forcer à respirer pour se calmer. Antoine le regardait sans rien dire, attendant la suite.

- C'est pas que je veux pas de toi mais...enfin on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, déjà qu'on ne devrait même pas se fréquenter, ça serait encore pire si on se voyait souvent, ça va trop vite, on se connaît à peine et je ne sais rien de toi et tu ne sais rien de moi et...enfin je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça...

- Arrête, Mathieu.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'intéressé en le regardant dans les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries.

- Mais je...

- Tu vois, ça fait quelques temps que je regarde tes vidéos, commença le plus jeune. Depuis que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas responsable de toute cette histoire et qu'on était du même avis. J'ai commencé à regarder tes vidéos, et je les ai bien aimées je te l'ai déjà dit. L'univers que tu créais, la façon dont tu traitais tes vidéos, l'humour, etc. Et te voir en vidéo m'a donné envie de te parler, de te connaître. De te connaître vraiment. J'ai hésité longtemps, très longtemps. En fait, je crois que j'avais juste peur d'être déçu...et puis bon, je me suis finalement jeté à l'eau. Et tu sais quoi, tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais. Mieux, même. Plus on parlait plus je me disais que tu étais quelqu'un d'encore mille fois mieux que ce qu'on pourrait penser en regardant SLG. Et hier soir...je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai craqué. J'ai pas pu résister. Je m'en veux un peu...mais pas tant que ça. Parce que j'avais pas vraiment l'impression de te forcer à quoi que ce soit...

Il passa la main dans la tignasse de ses cheveux avec un petit sourire amusé et releva les yeux vers Mathieu, complètement pétrifié et presque en état de choc.

- Oh ouais, reprit Antoine, je suis gay, si tu veux savoir. Au moins c'est clair. Mais...

Il planta son regard dans celui de Mathieu avec détermination.

- ...je veux vraiment être avec toi, Mathieu. J'en ai eu envie depuis le jour où je t'ai vu sur mon écran de PC, et encore plus depuis que je t'ai vraiment rencontré. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose toi aussi, et, même si je ne sais pas encore trop ce que c'est, moi, je suis sûr de ce que je ressens. J'ai envie d'être avec toi et de faire un grand fuck à tous les autres, Mathieu. J'en ai plus rien à foutre, d'eux. Rien d'autre ne compte, même plus mon émission, même plus mes fans, même plus ma famille, Mathieu. C'est toi, je le sais à présent. Il paraît qu'on appelle ça un coup de foudre. Coup de foudre ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, rien à foutre des autres, de cette guerre entre deux camps, de cette distance qu'ils mettent entre nous. Je veux juste que ce soit toi et moi. Toi et moi contre le monde.

Il se tut et laissa à Mathieu le temps d'encaisser. Ce dernier intégrait le monologue avec difficulté. Il sentait quelque chose se briser en lui. Les mots d'Antoine lui avaient noué la gorge et se yeux commençaient à le piquer un peu, le contraignant à les fermer. Ces mots le ravissaient et lui faisaient mal à la fois. _Non..._ils ne devaient plus se voir, plus jamais...ils n'avaient pas le droit...ils n'avaient pas le droit, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là, devant lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cessait pas de penser à ce baiser, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sortir de ce piège, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de lui...

La chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il était amoureux d'Antoine, putain. Merde, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop vite, mais ils ne pourraient rien vivre, rien construire...il fit une dernière tentative désespérée.

- Antoine...murmura-t-il, on ne peut pas...ils sont trop nombreux contre nous, ils ont beaucoup trop de haine, on ne peut pas leur résister, ils sont trop forts pour nous...Tu veux quoi, qu'on soit Roméo et Juliette ? Qu'on soit ensemble au milieu d'une guerre entre nos deux camps ? Ils vont nous détruire.

- Je les emmerde. Et tu les emmerdes aussi, Mathieu. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit hier. On peut leur résister.

- Écoute, je...je t'aime beaucoup mais on se connaît à peine, on s'est rencontrés hier et puis quelques heures plus tard...ça va beaucoup trop vite...

- Roméo et Juliette se sont embrassés 10 minutes après s'être rencontrés et se sont mariés deux jours plus tard.

Mathieu parvint à sourire et à le regarder en face.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander, j'espère.

- Pas tout de suite, rassure-toi, répondit le touffu avec un clin d'œil.

Il décala sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Mathieu et se poser à côté de lui.

- Écoute...dit le plus grand. Je sais que tu as peur, et moi aussi. On risque beaucoup. Mais Mathieu...tout ça, ce n'est que des excuses pour toi...on sait tous les deux qu'on veut être avec l'autre. Je sais que tu n'en n'as rien à faire, du fait que ça se passe trop vite, parce qu'on sait que c'est comme ça et c'est tout. C'est pas notre genre, de s'interroger sur nos sentiments pendant des semaines, mais toi tu le fais parce que tu as peur. Et moi...je ne te laisserai plus avoir peur, Mathieu.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux de son ami...il se sentait brisé, mais en bien...comme le phénix qui s'enflamme puis qui renaît de ses cendres. Et Antoine l'avait bel et bien fait s'enflammer...

Antoine et lui, ensemble ? Et pourquoi pas ?... Pourquoi ne pas dire à tout le monde d'aller bien se faire foutre ? Car c'est ce qu'Antoine lui proposait. D'être libre, de ne plus avoir de chaînes, de ne plus avoir peur. Plus jamais. Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être assez forts ensemble pour surmonter ça, grâce à...leur amour ? Et si on oublie le conflit SLG/WTC... _Pense à toi, Mathieu. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? Est-ce que tu vas les laisser te dicter tes choix toute ta vie ? Ose._

Mathieu serra les poings à en trembler en se remémorant des centaines de phrases qu'il avait ignorées à l'époque mais qui lui faisaient tellement mal aujourd'hui...

« Il est pitoyable, tu es meilleur que lui, on est de ton côté... » « Les SLG vaincront, nous allons les virer de la toile ! » « Internet est trop petit pour vous deux, Mathieu. Vous ne pourrez jamais coexister, car si jamais ça se faisait, on ne le laissera pas passer. »...

- Mathieu...chuchota Antoine en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Mathieu desserra soudain les poings, passa sa main derrière la nuque du plus grand et souda leurs lèvres ensemble. Il s'abandonna complètement au baiser, abandonnant sa peur, ses craintes, tout le poids qui pesait sur lui, caressant la bouche du plus grand jusqu'à en devenir fou, la main dans la touffe de cheveux brune, sentant les bras de l'autre le serrer très fort. Il était enfin ce qu'il devait être. Libre.

Libres.

Mathieu rompit le baiser sans pour autant se détacher de son amant, son souffle encore saccadé, sentant le cœur d'Antoine battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le châtain sourit et serra sa main avec force.

- Toi et moi contre le monde, murmura t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààà !<strong>

**Comme vous avez peut-être pu le constater, les titres de mes chapitres correspondent à des titres de chansons que j'aime beaucoup et qui, selon moi, résument assez bien l'idée ou l'atmosphère du chapitre (chap 1 : "_La Haine_" de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette et chap 2 : "_Et l'on n'y peut rien_" de JJ Goldman)**  
><strong>Le titre de la fic c'est autre chose, je voulais l'appeler comme ça depuis le début, sans idée musicale derrière, mais en plus j'ai découvert par la suite qu'une chanson de Within Temptation s'appelait <em>"And We Run<em>" et qu'elle collait bien avec l'histoire aussi (comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses).**

**Je vous fais de grooos bisoux pour vos reviews et vos vues et au chapitre 4 mes pitis pandas ! =)**


	4. You've got to hide your love away

**Bonjour mes petits pandas ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster ce chapitre, déjà, j'ai été malade quelques jours, et ensuite j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire depuis la reprise des cours :/ Je vais essayer de trouver un peu plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre, mais je pense qu'il mettra au moins une semaine à sortir.**

**La fic a dépassé les 1000 vues en 3 chapitres, z'êtes de grands malades :P merci beaucoup, et aussi pour vos reviews absolument adorables ! :3**

**Merci à Lumos, ma bêta-lectrice toujours fidèle, je t'adore ma petite crevette ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : You've got to hide your love away<span>

Mathieu flottait littéralement sur un petit nuage. On pourrait même dire que cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il planait en permanence. Il était incroyablement, démesurément, extraordinairement heureux.

Antoine et lui avaient commencé une relation certes cachée mais qui rendait Mathieu complètement dingue. Ils se revoyaient aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient dans divers lieux, souvent chez Mathieu (les parents d'Antoine le lapideraient illico s'ils apprenaient que leur fils fréquentait Mathieu Sommet), dans des bars un peu délaissés ou au Hog's Head, qui était certainement leur lieu de rencontre préféré après l'appartement du plus vieux. Les fans n'étaient au courant de rien. Et les deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait amour.

Cependant, le parfait amour a un prix. Antoine devait sans cesse trouver des excuses auprès de ses amis et parents pour rejoindre Mathieu, ce dernier faisait en sorte de ne jamais sortir d'un endroit en même temps que lui, et ils changeaient sans cesse de lieux de rencontre, car ils pensaient qu'être en permanence chez Mathieu finirait par devenir dangereux (Mathieu avait des amis du clan SLG qui venaient parfois lui rendre visite, il aurait du mal à leur expliquer la présence d'Antoine chez lui).

De plus, les deux créateurs de vidéos se consacraient beaucoup à leurs émissions et celles-ci leur prenaient beaucoup de temps et de travail, si bien que les moments passés ensemble étaient limités et moins nombreux qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu (Antoine avait d'ailleurs tendance à prendre de plus en plus de retard pour sortir ses vidéos, les fans lui laissant souvent des commentaires mécontents ou enragés- commentaires dont Antoine n'avait absolument rien à foutre). Mais ils assumaient, et tenaient trop à leur métier de youtubeur pour laisser leurs chaînes YouTube de côté au profit d'une histoire d'amour trop omniprésente. Ils se voyaient donc quand ils le pouvaient, se cachaient, mentaient à leurs proches et travaillaient dur sur leurs vidéos. Un rythme de vie assez intense, mais les deux assumaient parfaitement.

- Ça en vaut la peine, avait dit un jour Mathieu lorsqu'Antoine s'était plaint de son manque de sommeil considérable.

Et il l'avait embrassé sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Tout cela était vraiment stressant, pensait parfois le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, mais ça en valait effectivement la peine. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire de passer son temps à se cacher, pour rien au monde il ne mettrait fin à sa relation avec Antoine. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il était vraiment dingue de ce connard de plagieur. Et il fallait avouer que vivre une histoire d'amour impossible de ce genre, braver les interdits qui leur étaient imposés, était plutôt palpitant. _Mon dieu, on dirait une ado qui a son premier copain et qui se croit rebelle,_ se disait-il quelques fois en désespérant. Son côté "tout est rose le monde est rempli de bisounours" lui faisait un peu peur, mais il restait toujours lui-même, au fond. Il était juste amoureux. Amoureux, putain. Et tellement heureux. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de fréquenter l'autre youtubeur, pas même leurs communautés respectives qui se tapaient dessus virtuellement.

Les attaques et clash avaient d'ailleurs diminué depuis quelques temps, au plus grand soulagement de Mathieu et de son petit-ami. Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks commençait à se dire que les fans finiraient par se lasser de ce conflit et hisseraient le drapeau blanc au bout d'un moment. Le petit youtubeur ne rêvait que de ça, que les deux camps s'entendent enfin, qu'il puisse fréquenter Antoine librement, aller aux mêmes conférences que lui, rencontrer des abonnés qui arrêteraient enfin de lui dire des horreurs sur son collègue...un rêve qui commençait à devenir envisageable, en cet instant. Peut-être que les mentalités allaient enfin évoluer. Mais il ne restait pas tranquille pour autant et continuait à vivre sa relation avec Antoine dans le secret absolu, par sécurité.

Sécurité...ce mot le faisait rire, quand il y pensait._On vit une histoire d'amour, nom de Dieu, on n'a pas besoin de sécurité ! _Enfin, c'était mieux comme ça, forcément. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de crier leur relation sur les toits. D'abord, parce que ça les concernait eux uniquement et que, même s'ils avaient chacun une copine "normale", ils ne le diraient pas par principe. Ensuite, il y avait évidemment cette haine WTC/SLG qui était toujours présente malgré une baisse des tensions. Enfin, il fallait ajouter à cela que, même s'ils avaient été deux types lambda qui n'étaient pas connus, il y avait toujours, malheureusement, des imbéciles d'homophobes dans les rues de Paris, comme partout ailleurs.

Ces trois éléments combinés les avaient convaincus de se cacher soigneusement du grand public. Et, même si le monde venait à apprendre que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel étaient ensemble, ils pourraient toujours lui faire un grand fuck, et affronter le regard des autres ensemble.

"Toi et moi contre le monde."

* * *

><p>- Allez Mat', s'il te plaît !<p>

- Que dalle, je l'ai trouvée avant !

Mathieu sourit devant le regard noir que lui jetait son petit ami. C'était vendredi soir et ils étaient à nouveau au Hog's Head, comme à leur habitude, devant une bière. À force, le barman, Johnny de son nom, était même devenu un ami des deux hommes, ravi de voir des gens venir régulièrement squatter son bar. Il ne connaissait absolument rien d'Internet et des youtubeurs ("Hein ? C'est un métier, ça ?") et, lorsqu'ils lui avaient un peu raconté leur situation, les avait pris en sympathie. Sous ses airs de grizzli antisocial se cachait un homme très généreux et amical, lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu.

- T'es pas marrant, lança Antoine d'un ton boudeur.

- Allez fais pas la gueule, répondit Mathieu avec un sourire en coin, des vidéos de gens qui chantent faux il y en a à la pelle sur le net !

- Oui mais celle-là elle est vraiment horrible ! Je l'aurais massacrée dans l'épisode 33, ça aurait pu être énorme !

- C'est bien pour ça que je la garde. T'es trop méchant dans tes analyses de vidéos, mon chou.

- Attends, c'est TOI qui dis ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là.

- Et allez, première dispute de couple, plaisanta le plus petit, nullement vexé.

- Exact. Pour la peine, ce soir je dors chez moi.

- Antoine, tu dors tous les soirs chez toi.

- Exactement.

Mathieu secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire. Seulement trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il lui avait déjà terriblement manqué. Et encore, heureusement qu'ils avaient Skype, Facebook ou leurs portables pour se parler. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement détendus ce soir, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver. Une belle soirée en perspective.

- C'est qu'une cover ratée de _Drunk in Love_, il n'y a pas à en faire tout un plat...

- Je l'aurai massacrée.

- Premier arrivé, premier servi ! lança le plus petit avec un clin d'œil. Désolé !

- Va te faire enculer par un cheval.

- Va foutre ton pénis dans un yaourt.

Antoine releva brusquement la tête en regardant son petit ami d'un air choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- Euh...j'en sais rien, ce qui me passait pas la tête.

- Putain, mec, c'est génial ça. Faut que je l'utilise.

Le touffu avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux et regardait son petit ami avec un air proche de la vénération. Mathieu commençait à avoir peur.

- ...sérieusement ? Tu vas mettre ton zob dans un yaourt pour le prochain What the Cut ?

- Pas forcément, mais je veux utiliser cette expression. Elle déchire sa mère, putain.

Mathieu leva un sourcil.

- Chiche ?

- Chiche.

Antoine voulut taper dans la main du plus petit, mais ce dernier lui attrapa la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Putain, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps._

- Hé, contrôle-toi un peu, dit Antoine avec un sourire en le repoussant légèrement.

- Rien à foutre.

Le bar était presque vide hormis trois hommes accoudés au bar en pleine discussion et une jeune fille assise dans l'ombre à une table un peu plus loin derrière eux. Mathieu tira à nouveau son amant vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, s'accrochant à lui comme un dément.

Le brun rompit le baiser et lui adressa un sourire en coin à tomber.

- Tu m'as manqué, p'tit con.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, enfoiré.

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Leur train de vie actuel était très stressant, ils s'accordaient le temps de souffler et de se poser tranquillement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Et sinon, les autres vidéos ? demanda Mathieu. Tu en as déjà trouvé ?

- Je vais garder la vidéo du chinois qui se brosse les dents que je t'avais envoyé l'autre fois, elle me plaît bien. Et je suis tombé sur la chaîne d'un mec finlandais qui fait de la..."musique". C'est un génie, ce gars.

- Tu comptes utiliser Milo Moiré finalement ?

- Non, faut que j'arrête avec l'art contemporain, là.

- Je peux la prendre, alors ?

- ...

- S'il te plaît Antoine, fit Mathieu avec la voix du Geek en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air totalement blasé pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu me donnes envie de te violer putain. Je comprends pourquoi toutes les meufs craquent pour le Geek maintenant. T'es trop mignon, on dirait un chaton !

- Ce qui m'étonnera toujours, c'est que la plupart des filles craquent plutôt pour le Patron. C'est un peu inquiétant, non ?

- C'est vrai que pour le coup, il ressemble pas vraiment à un chaton. Te plains pas ! Ça veut dire que tu serais le fantasme de milliers de filles. Parce que techniquement, c'est toi.

- Tu vas me faire rougir.

- Arrête, j'suis jaloux. Tu rameutes tout le public féminin d'Internet avec ton Patron.

- Oh mon pauvre chou, tu complexes maintenant ? ironisa Mathieu avec un sourire narquois.

- Bah, répondit Antoine en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, tu sais que les filles, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

- Pour mon plus grand bonheur, dit Mathieu en souriant. Au fait tu ne m'as même pas dit, tes parents sont au courant ?

- Oh non, très peu de personnes le savent. Non, ils croient encore que je vais ramener un jour à la maison la fille de leurs rêves, qu'on se mariera un beau jour de printemps, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et caetera. Ouais, pile mon genre.

- Yeurk.

- J'imagine qu'ils veulent juste mon bonheur, au fond. Mais ils ont pas vraiment compris que moi ce qui me branche c'est de...

Antoine laissa sa phrase en suspens et fixa quelque chose derrière Mathieu avec un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mathieu se retourna légèrement et vit que son petit ami était intrigué par la jeune fille dans l'ombre qu'il avait vue assise à une table un peu plus loin. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et les deux youtubeurs, ainsi que le patron, dans le bar. Mathieu ne distinguait pas son visage mais ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, elle n'avait rien de louche...

- ...non rien, reprit Antoine en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Il y a un problème ? chuchota le châtain. Tu la connais ?

- Non non, le rassura le brun. Fausse alerte, je crois.

Il n'était pas rare que l'un des deux tourtereaux pense apercevoir une connaissance, un membre de la famille ou un fan les ayant reconnus dans la rue (paranoiaaa), mais c'était toujours de fausses impressions. Ils se donnaient tant de mal pour ne pas s'afficher ensemble ou se cacher que personne ne les avait reconnus. Enfin, pour le moment.

Antoine avait toujours l'air tendu, ce qui ne rassura pas l'autre youtubeur.

- T'es sûr ? demanda le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

- Oui...ça devait être mon imagination, répondit Antoine en haussant les épaules. Mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop s'attarder ici...

- Ça marche, dit Mathieu en vidant son verre. Tu me raccompagnes ?

- Avec plaisir !

Ils se levèrent au bout de quelques minutes et remirent leurs vestes. Mathieu s'apprêtait à sortir son portefeuille pour payer lorsqu'il entendit l'exclamation d'Antoine.

- Merde !

Mathieu s'était retourné et venait de l'apercevoir, lui aussi. Une fraction de seconde après Antoine. Le dos d'un téléphone portable braqué sur eux.

Le plus vieux resta un instant sur place sans savoir quoi faire lorsqu'il sentit soudain son petit ami lui empoigner fermement la main et le tirer hors du bar en jetant un billet sur la table.

- Que...

- Cours ! COURS !

Ils se précipitèrent dehors et foncèrent en direction de l'appartement de Mathieu, la peur au ventre leur donnant des ailes. Les deux sprintèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans la nuit, bousculant au passage quelques piétons qui leur crièrent diverses insultes avant que Mathieu, à bout de souffle, ne s'arrête, s'appuyant contre le mur d'une petite ruelle pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

- Antoine, attends ! cria-t-il. C'est bon, elle ne va pas nous pourchasser dans toute la ville non plus.

L'intéressé stoppa sa course et revint vers son amant, ses cheveux déjà touffus par nature complètement emmêlés par le vent. Les deux amants tentèrent tant bien que mal de se calmer.

- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire...souffla Mathieu. Des gens qui nous connaissent, au Hog's Head...

- C'est sûrement un hasard, répondit Antoine d'un ton inquiet. Tu crois qu'elle a réussi à faire sa photo ?

- Sais pas...sérieux, on n'est plus en sécurité nulle part ça craint...une minute...merde, mon chapeau !

_Nom de Dieu ! _Mathieu adorait son chapeau et il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, putain. Il le portait dans toutes ses vidéos, en plus. Et si jamais la fille l'avait récupéré, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle avait réellement vu Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ensemble. Nom de...

- Stresse pas Mat', c'est moi qui l'ait, sourit Antoine en lui tendant son chapeau.

- Oh...génial, merci ! T'es un amour, espèce d'enfoiré.

- La prochaine fois fais gaffe à tes affaires, chaton, répondit Antoine avec un clin d'œil.

Le plus petit des deux sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement. Toutefois, l'inquiétude revint au galop quand il fit le compte rendu de la situation dans a tête.

- Bon...commença-t-il, à ton avis, on est mal ou pas ?

- Ça dépend, je crois. Si, dans le pire des cas, elle a réussi sa photo, je crois que oui, on est mal. Surtout si elle la poste. Mais il faisait sombre et à mon avis on s'en est rendu compte à temps -enfin, surtout moi. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est une SLG ou une WTC, mais ça à la limite, c'est pas vraiment important. Après, si jamais elle nous a vus mais qu'elle n'a pas de preuve ou quoi, je ne pense pas qu'on va la croire. N'importe qui peut raconter qu'il nous a vus juste pour faire du buzz, finalement

- On s'est trahis, je crois. Se barrer en courant lui a forcément confirmé que c'était nous. On aurait dû partir discrètement comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est de ma faute, désolé, j'ai paniqué...

Mathieu se laissa glisser par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, las.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas...Mais putain, ajouta-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, c'est juste trop con comme situation !

- Hé...

Antoine s'assit par terre à côté de son amant, passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme. Il força Mathieu à relever la tête vers lui et offrit un sourire à son visage crispé par la colère et la peur.

- Mathieu...murmura le plus âgé, calme-toi...On savait très bien que ça finirait par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. On va essayer, mais on ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment, tu le sais...mais je pense que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas trop grave, on a juste bien flippé et malheureusement ça risque encore de nous arriver, on le sait. Mais je veux juste te dire que c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de te voir, Mathieu. On est ensemble, alors tout va bien pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai plus avoir peur.

- J'ai pas peur. Je rage.

- Moi aussi. Mais honnêtement, ça me fait du bien de me dire qu'on se voit dans leur dos alors qu'ils se tapent dessus.

Mathieu posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun, profitant de cette incroyable sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui, ce sentiment de sécurité, de force. Un peu comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

- Tu restes dormir ce soir ?

Antoine soupira en posant sa tête contre les cheveux de Mathieu.

- Faudra que je trouve une excuse en béton...

- S'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

Mathieu sourit et ferma les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait créer un monde parallèle où il n'y aurait personne à part lui et Antoine, où ils ne seraient plus obligés de se cacher, de fuir, de courir...

Antoine murmura un "Allez, viens" en se levant et tendit la main à Mathieu pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et attrapa sa main sans la lâcher. Ils se mirent en route vers la rue où habitait Mathieu après que celui-ci ait serré son petit ami très fort dans ses bras, toute crainte les ayant quittés. _Après tout, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être forcés à se cacher et à courir, _pensa le youtubeur aux yeux bleus._Ça en vaut la peine. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine._

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai changé le résumé de la fic, je voulais faire un truc un peu style bande-annonce, j'adore faire ce genre de choses, c'est juste dommage qu'on ait un nombre de caractères limité ^^<strong>

**Si vous voulez être au courant de l'avancée des chapitres, allez faire un tour sur mon profil que je met régulièrement à jour ;) voilà, à la prochaine et gros bisous ! =)**


	5. On dit dans la rue

**Hey ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre (tapez pas sivouplai), j'ai vraiment peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment, ça m'embête beaucoup, j'adore écrire cette fic, j'y tiens beaucoup, c'est bon petit bébé à moi, j'aimerai avoir plus de temps pour la continuer :( merci à Lumos, ma fidèle bêta-lectrice que j'adore :D**

**Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^ On se voit au prochain chapitre les zamis ! J'espère pouvoir le poster d'ici la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews vous êtes trop mignons !**

**PS : n'oubliez pas de manger des kiwis, c'est bon pour la santé.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : On dit dans la rue<span>

Mathieu cligna des yeux lorsque la lumière du soleil à travers les rideaux se posa sur son visage. Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le jeune homme se trouva dans un état second, tel le hippie après avoir consommé un peu trop de substances illicites. Dans un lit, il était dans un lit. Dans son lit, plus précisément. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et _Oh putain il vient d'où ce bras ?! _Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul en voyant un bras sorti de nulle part serré autour de sa taille. Puis il vit que ce bras était rattaché à une espèce de masse semi-humaine qui dormait la tête sous un oreiller, et se rappela enfin de la veille, lorsque Antoine avait accepté de rester chez lui pour la nuit, après le coup de stress du Hog's Head. Les deux amoureux s'étaient enroulés dans la couette et s'étaient endormis comme des loirs quelques secondes plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mathieu sourit tendrement en regardant son petit ami. Dormir avec Antoine lui avait fait un bien fou, lui qui se sentait parfois très seul dans son appartement. _Rien ne pourra jamais égaler une nuit dans ses bras_, pensa-t-il comme une ado.

Il ôta toutefois le coussin de la tête du touffu, craignant que celui-ci ne se soit étouffé avec pendant la nuit, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du brun.

- Debout espèce de marmotte, chuchota-t-il en passant une main dans la touffe de cheveux de son amant.

- ...mhfgl, fut la seule réponse de la forme semi-humaine encore à moitié endormie.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, réveille-toi où je te jette par terre.

Antoine, le visage toujours à moitié enfoncé dans le matelas, répondit quelque chose que Mathieu identifia comme "Essaye toujours".

- Alors toi tu me provoques...

- Mhmm...

- J'attends cinq minutes et après je me fâche.

- Grmblflb.

Le plus vieux des deux patienta quelques secondes, mais Antoine n'eut aucune réaction si bien que Mathieu pensa qu'il s'était rendormi. Il soupira légèrement et, contre toute attente, se jeta sur son petit ami, lui arracha la couverture et le poussa de toutes ses forces hors du lit. Antoine eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri de protestation suivi d'un "Wooooooh !" qu'il était déjà par terre.

- Putain de saloperie de merde à la con !

Mathieu éclata de rire en voyant son amant lui lancer un flot d'insultes obscènes ainsi qu'un regard assassin.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer les nains ! Fallait te lever avant, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Sérieusement, Mat'...

- Ouiii ? demanda le concerné avec un grand sourire innocent.

- J'te déteste.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, choupinou.

- Ta gueule, le nain.

Il se releva en se massant la tête, mi-énervé, mi-amusé.

- C'est bon, dit Mathieu en éclatant à nouveau de rire, tes cheveux ont amorti la chute !

- Mais tu vas te taire, espèce de petit morveux ! protesta Antoine.

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, s'il te plaît, répondit-il pendant que le plus jeune remontait péniblement sur le lit. Hééé !

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Antoine s'était jeté sur lui, l'immobilisait et lui chatouillait chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- NOOON pitié pas ça ! cria Mathieu en riant.

- VENGEANCE !

- Stop c'est bon je le referai plus ! Arrête je suis désoléééé ! supplia Mathieu, suffoquant.

- ...Bon. Mais t'as plus intérêt à me refaire ce coup-là, sinon tu vas souffrir, mon petit.

- C'est toi qu'a commencé.

- Exact, répondit Antoine en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Bien dormi, sinon ?

- À merveille, si on oublie tes ronflements.

- Va te faire foutre. Bon, je vais faire du café, je suppose ?

- Je t'en prie.

Antoine enfila un tshirt et partit vers la cuisine. Mathieu resta assis un instant sur le lit, profitant de cette incroyable sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il fut saisi d'un petit rire lorsqu'il revit son petit ami se casser la gueule en jurant. Antoine et lui étaient vraiment des gosses, nom de Dieu.

Et ça lui plaisait bien.

Le _châtain_ s'étira longuement avant de se mettre à la recherche de vêtements, se disant qu'il ne pourrait tout de même pas rester en boxer toute la journée. Il avait à peine enfilé un jean qu'il entendit un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise jaillir de la cuisine. À la fois désespéré et un peu inquiet (Antoine n'était pas du genre maladroit), il rejoignit son amant dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore...

Mathieu s'arrêta net. Antoine était debout dans la cuisine, parfaitement immobile, une tasse brisée en une multitude de morceaux à ses pieds. Le brun ne semblait cependant pas s'en soucier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

- Euh...Antoine ? demanda Mathieu, un peu paumé. Il y a un problème ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais se contenta de tendre l'appareil dans sa direction. Le plus petit prit le téléphone, perplexe, voyant au logo que son amant était sur facebook.

Mathieu se figea.

Quelqu'un avait posté une photo des deux au Hog's Head, lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés pour payer, juste avant de remarquer la fille dans l'ombre. Sur l'image, on voyait Antoine debout et Mathieu à moitié levé, les deux s'adressant un grand sourire. La luminosité n'était pas des meilleures, pourtant on reconnaissait très bien les deux youtubeurs. Un commentaire accompagnait la photo : "Antoine Daniel et le pseudo-youtubeur Mathieu Sommet vus ensemble hier soir à Paris. Antoine serait-il en train de trahir son clan ? #WTCteam"

- Oh merde...murmura Mathieu.

Il leva les yeux vers Antoine qui le regardait d'un air très inquiet.

- ...on fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Putain.

Mathieu s'assit sur une chaise en consultant son propre portable. Il recevait déjà des dizaines de messages et de mails d'insultes ou exigeant des explications, sur Facebook comme sur Twitter. La photo avait apparemment déjà fait le tour d'Internet. Il supprima tous les mails de ce genre et jeta son portable sur la table. Merde, c'était obligé...

- Hum...allez Mat', calme-toi, c'est pas si grave, dit Antoine en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ah bon, tu trouves ?

- On savait bien que ça finirait par arriver, non ?

- Peut-être, mais on est quand même dans la...

- Je te dis que c'est pas grave, coupa le brun.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Regarde les commentaires. La plupart n'y croient pas, et c'est normal, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'on puisse avoir des relations.

Mathieu réfléchit un instant. Antoine n'avait peut-être pas tort...il jeta un œil sur les commentaires de la photo et aperçu effectivement un nombre important de commentaires style "fake", ou de gens qui refusaient catégoriquement d'y croire. Il était vrai qu'avec un bon logiciel, n'importe qui pouvait faire un photomontage d'Antoine et lui se parlant.

- C'est vrai...mais quand même, quelque chose m'intrigue. C'est forcément la fille qu'on a vu qui a posté la photo, mais du coup elle nous a bien vu nous embrasser, elle a compris qu'on était ensemble. Alors que là, elle nous présente plutôt comme des amis qui se fréquentent sans rien de plus...

- C'est plutôt facile à comprendre, répondit Antoine. Premièrement, elle n'a apparemment pas pu faire une photo qui montre bien qu'on est ensemble, donc aucune preuve concrète. Deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas simplement affirmer "ils sont en couple" sans preuve. Regarde les réactions, personne ne s'attendait à ça, la plupart des gens n'y croient même pas. Tu imagines si elle avait dit qu'on était vraiment ensemble ? Absolument personne n'y aurait cru. Je pense qu'elle essaye de rester crédible en mettant qu'on est juste amis pour le moment...

- ...en attendant qu'elle trouve une preuve qu'on est bien ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Possible...

- 'tain on a des paparazzis maintenant.

- Hé ouais...pas facile, la vie de star !

Mathieu soupira. La situation était moins grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, mais ils allaient devoir faire encore plus attention, à présent. Il se leva et ramassa les morceaux de la tasse restés par terre pendant qu'Antoine répondait visiblement à ses messages.

- Tu essayes de te justifier auprès de tes abonnés ? demanda Mathieu en jetant les débris à la poubelle.

- Pas du tout, j'ai reçu un message de Fred du grenier...enfin c'est à propos de ça mais je lui réponds juste que c'est un photomontage. Mes abonnés ont qu'à se faire foutre, j'ai pas à me justifier.

- Alors on ne dit rien ?

- Rien officiellement, c'est à dire pas sur les réseaux sociaux. Ça te va ?

- Ça me va.

Mathieu but une gorgée de café et sentit son portable vibrer, indiquant un message. _Encore un de mes potes qui vient de voir la photo et qui est en pleine crise de panique... _Le message était d' Alexis, alias Linksthesun.

"Hey mec...je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais...c'est vrai ou pas ?"

Mathieu soupira légèrement. Si même leurs amis youtubeurs avaient choisi un camp...il tapota rapidement une réponse qu'il envoya aussitôt.

"Fake."

Il rangea l'objet dans sa poche, songeur, avant d'être soudain plaqué contre le mur par quelqu'un. Le souffle coupé, il sentit Antoine passer une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Mathieu perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace et répondit au baiser avec presque autant de passion que son amant pendant bien cinq minutes. Puis, à bout de souffle, il sentit à regrets Antoine stopper le baiser pour poser sa tête contre la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Je vais devoir y aller...

- Déjà ?

- Je dois bosser sur mon prochain épisode, chaton.

- Ça ira, avec tes parents ?

- Je trouverai une excuse. Ils m'ont déjà envoyé une dizaine de messages parce que je suis pas rentré hier soir...enfin au moins, ils ne vont pas sur le net, sauf pour voir mes vidéos. Aucun risque pour la photo.

- Génial.

Antoine s'écarta de son petit ami et attrapa des affaires dans la chambre de Mathieu avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- À bientôt, lui dit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, dégage, le taquina le plus vieux.

- À vos ordres ! À plus mec, et ne t'en fais pas trop, tout ira bien.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire en coin et quitta l'appartement, laissant Mathieu seul.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks alla s'asseoir devant son PC pour travailler sur le nouvel épisode de SLG. Il regarda Milo Moiré pondre des œufs en boucle en prenant des notes, mais son esprit n'était toujours pas tranquille. La sensation de bien-être qu'il avait eue en se réveillant aux côtés de son amant était partie en fumée et le doute le rongeait à présent. Il recevait toujours et encore des tonnes de messages parfois très insultants de la part des deux clans et se doutait qu'Antoine en recevait tout autant. Ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles, nom de Dieu !..._Du calme, Mathieu, tout va bien, _se dit-il. Il se força à mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et à se concentrer sur son épisode. Personne ne se doute qu'on est ensemble, personne n'y croit, ce n'est qu'une grosse blague, tout va bien. Le youtubeur reprit son analyse dans un esprit plus positif. Il passa une bonne heure à écrire plusieurs idées et répliques avant de faire une pause café. Il en profita pour répondre à ses amis qui l'inondaient de messages que non, il n'avait jamais rencontré Antoine Daniel, que oui, c'était un photomontage, etc. C'est fou ce que ce genre de détails pouvait intéresser les gens._On parle de la vie privée, là ! _pensait Mathieu, énervé. _Enfin..._

Retournant devant son ordinateur, il s'apprêtait à informer ses abonnés de l'avancée de l'écriture du prochain épisode sur les réseaux sociaux, quand il la vit.

Une seconde photo. Postée par la même personne. Antoine et lui, de dos, devant son appartement, qui se tiennent la main.

_Oh putain._

Il resta planté devant son écran pendant quelques instants, le cerveau bloqué, avant de se frapper mentalement et d'essayer de se calmer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir tenu la main d'Antoine lorsqu'ils étaient devant son appart...qui plus est, ils avaient couru assez vite pour que la fille en question n'ait pas le temps de les suivre. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il vit sa boîte mails se remplir à nouveau de messages bien plus haineux, allant de "T'avais pas le droit" à "Traître !" mais également des avis beaucoup plus mitigés. Commençant sérieusement à paniquer, il composa le numéro d'Antoine à toute vitesse et attendit que son amant décroche, le stress montant de plus en plus.

- T'as vu, on devient célèbre, dit Antoine en décrochant.

- Antoine je sais pas du tout quoi faire...

- Commence par te calmer, mec.

- ...

- Bon OK, on est un peu mal. Mais est-ce que tu as bien regardé la photo ? La deuxième ?

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- C'est un photomontage.

- Sérieusement ?

- Hé ouais. Tout ça pour faire du buzz, c'est triste quand même.

- En attendant ça confirme quand même la photo précédente...

- Ouais pour le moment, mais les gens finiront bien par se rendre compte que c'est un montage et du coup ils se diront que du coup l'autre aussi est un montage et puis fini, on n'en parle plus.

- Mouais.

- Et de toute façon on ne peut rien faire.

- Tellement rassurant...

- Allez, t'en fais pas, ça va aller mon petit panda. On s'en fiche, ils n'ont qu'à croire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est toi et moi contre le monde, tu te souviens ?

Mathieu sourit.

- Je risque pas de l'oublier.

- Tant mieux. Je dois retourner bosser, on se voit bientôt d'accord ?

- Ça marche, pense à dormir aussi.

- Idem pour toi. Mathieu ?

- Ouaip ?

- Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Mathieu rata un battement et il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il se mit à sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça. Ciao choupinou !

Antoine raccrocha et Mathieu fit de même. Ce dernier était un peu plus rassuré et ignora les nombreux messages qui arrivaient encore, préférant retourner travailler sur son épisode, en léger état de choc. Bien évidemment, il se doutait que son psychopathe préféré l'aimait, mais c'était plaisant à entendre tout de même.

Le petit youtubeur se remit à écrire, en se demandant si Antoine et lui allaient devoir se cacher toute leur vie.


	6. Shot in the Dark

**Hey hey hey, voici le chapitre 6 ! J'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup, même s'il n'est pas très joyeux *alerte psychopathe* ^^ Ma bêta est en vacances donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**

**Je précise que je me suis coincé les doigts dans une porte et que j'ai du écrire ce chapitre avec une seule main. Ça a été dur, très dur.  
><strong>

**Un énorme MERCI pour vos reviews toujours adorables, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre à tous mais sachez que je vous fais de gros câlins !**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Shot in the Dark<span>

« Soit 13 000 éléphants d'Afrique, 9 000 tyrannosaures ou deux fois la biomasse humaine du Luxembourg. », tapait Mathieu sur son traitement de textes.

- ...bordel mais comment je suis arrivé à ça ?

Le youtubeur soupira, mi-amusé mi-agacé. Il était en pleine écriture du prochain épisode de Salut les Geeks, et se demandait parfois s'il ne racontait pas un peu trop de conneries dans son émission. Mais après tout, ça l'éclatait, et le but premier était de faire rire alors osef, comme on dit - _mon Dieu que cette expression est complètement nulle._

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que les deux photos de Antoine et lui avaient été postées sur le net et les fans des deux émissions ne s'étaient gère calmés sur le sujet, cependant leurs créateurs recevaient moins de messages haineux que les premiers jours suite à un tweet de Antoine plutôt efficace qui disait « On fait de telles merveilles avec photoshop ces temps-ci ». Les abonnés s'étaient alors intéressés de plus près aux photos et avaient découvert que la deuxième était bel et bien un photomontage, la plupart ayant donc conclu que la première l'était également. La colère des internautes s'était donc reportée sur la personne qui avait mis les photos en ligne, et Mathieu ne savait pas très bien s'il devait être soulagé ou pas. Certes il avait enfin la paix et pouvais consulter ses mails en espérant trouver autre chose que des messages d'insultes (même si ces derniers restaient nombreux), certes il trouvait que la fille qui les avait pris en flag était une belle salope qui se mêlait de sa vie privée pour faire scandale et qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait à présent. Mais il voyait aussi Internet se transformer progressivement en un lieu uniquement peuplé par la colère et la haine réciproque, que ce soit entre les WTC et les SLG ou à présent les deux clans envers cette personne.

Le châtain frappa du poing sur sa table, énervé. Internet était quelque chose qui permettait de laisser cours à sa créativité, de rencontrer des gens, de rire, de créer des liens entre une communauté, de faire des tonnes de choses incroyables, et tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant était des milliers d'enragés qui l'utilisaient pour se défouler sur des personnes qu'ils ne connaissent même pas et qu'ils ne prenaient même pas le temps d'écouter. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si stupides ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de détester tout le monde derrière leurs écrans, ou alors simplement se contenter d'ignorer ceux qu'ils méprisent ?

Il repensa à une phrase de son ami youtubeur Kriss dans une de ses vidéos : « l'Homme a toujours su, peu importe l'invention, en tirer le meilleur comme le pire, suffit de regarder Internet. »

Sauf que là, on était très loin du meilleur.

Mathieu secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il était énervé et de plus en plus inquiet par rapport à son couple caché avec Antoine (_Il y a des gens qui se mêlent de notre vie privée et nous prennent en photo, putain !_) mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il aimait Antoine, merde, alors c'est pas des petits rageux qui lui gâcheraient sa vie. Il était bien au-dessus de ça.

Reprenant l'écriture, il vit soudain que Antoine lui parlait sur Skype et cliqua sur le logo.

Antoine : « Coucou ptit panda, jette un coup d'œil à tes mails »

Curieux, Mathieu ouvrit sa boîte mail et vit que son amant lui avait envoyé un message sans texte avec une vidéo en pièce jointe qui s'appelait « WTC 33 – IntroPénis ».

_What ?_

Mathieu : « Tu m'envoies du porno ou quoi ? »

Antoine : « C'est l'intro de mon prochain épisode, un peu de respect s'il te plait.»

Mathieu : « J'ai peur. »

Antoine : « Il y a de quoi. »

Oubliant qu'il avait écouté du métal à fond dans son appart il y a quelques minutes pour se vider la tête et que les enceintes étaient depuis lors réglées sur le volume maximal, il cliqua sur la vidéo. Les hauts-parleurs explosèrent littéralement et Mathieu fit un bond en arrière spectaculaire tandis que la voix d'Antoine résonnait dans toute la pièce, chantant « J'AIME METTRE MON PENIS DANS LES YAOURTS, DANS LES YAOUUUUURTS ! » avec entrain.

- AAAH ! cria Mathieu en se précipitant sur son PC pour baisser le son.

Une fois le volume réglé et le sifflement dans les oreilles de Mathieu atténué, il visionna la vidéo entièrement et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la fin. Ce crétin l'avait vraiment fait, nom de Dieu ! Les larmes aux yeux, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de taquiner un peu le touffu.

Mathieu : « Je suis un peu déçu. »

Antoine : « ? »

Mathieu : « Je pensais que tu allais réellement le faire, et tu l'as juste chanté. »

Antoine : « Ouais mais au moins, j'assume. Et puis j'ai un public très jeune, je veux pas interdire mes vidéos aux mineurs, ce serait dommage. »

Mathieu : « Tu devrais faire des hors-série trash réservés aux adultes. »

Antoine : « C'est ça, pour donner à tes abonnés une raison de me haïr encore plus. »

Mathieu : « Ils te haïraient officiellement mais ils les regarderaient en cachette. »

Antoine : « Exactement comme toi. On se voit ce soir ? »

Mathieu : « Yep mais pas trop longtemps, si ça te dérange pas. J'aimerai vraiment avancer dans mon épisode, je rame un peu. »

Antoine : « Tu aurais dû me laisser Drunk in Love. »

Mathieu : « Retourne chez tes amis les yaourts.»

Antoine : « Avec plaisir. Je t'aime mec. »

Mathieu : « Jt'aime aussi, espèce de plagieur. »

Mathieu se mit en « occupé » sur Skype et retourna à son écriture, ses pensées négatives gommées par la stupide vidéo de son amant, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Il se plongea dans son travail en essayant de résister à la tentation de faire une allusion aux yaourts à la banane dans son prochain épisode.

* * *

><p>- ...et alors là le mec il passe sur la voiture avec un TANK !<p>

-Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonne même pas. C'est la Russie, quoi.

- C'est même pas vrai, c'est en Lituanie !

- C'est pareil. Tu vas nous faire un jingle « C'est normal en Lituanie » je suppose ?

- Arrête, je sais que tu es jaloux parce que tout le monde sort cette phrase dès qu'une vidéo russe un peu wtf tourne sur Internet.

Mathieu inspectait les graphisme de son verre vide d'un air distrait et faussement triste.

- Ouais je suis jaloux. Très jaloux, même. Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour toi et tes vidéos de merde qui sortent tous les trois mois, moi je me casse le cul à en poster au moins une par mois et j'ai un pauvre petit million de vues alors que mon travail est beaucoup plus poussé et abouti que le tiens. Et ma coupe de cheveux est mieux que la tienne, en plus. Personne ne m'aime.

- Pauvre chou.

- Hey, t'étais censé dire « mais si moi je t'aime Mathieu, d'ailleurs tout le monde t'adore, t'es le meilleur youtubeur de tous les temps », pas en avoir rien à foutre !

Ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement posés dans un petit bar à un quart d'heure de marche de chez Mathieu. L'ambiance n'était pas des meilleures dans cet endroit étrange style années 70 avec les murs oranges et une lumière jaune légèrement tamisée, mais Mathieu avait préféré ne pas retourner au Hog's Head quelques temps.

- Parce que je sais très bien que le meilleur de tout les temps, c'est moi, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Personne ne m'aime, répéta le châtain d'un ton boudeur.

- Arrête de faire ton Geek et explique-moi plutôt ce qu'on fout là.

- On boit une bière, apparemment.

– Je sais merci, mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi on ne retourne pas au Hog's Head.

- Sérieusement ? demanda Mathieu avec des yeux ronds. J'aimerai éviter de me faire mitrailler par des fangirls mutées en paparazzi.

- D'accord mais mine de rien on n'est pas plus en sécurité ici que là-bas, je trouve.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'elle va sûrement retenter le coup, Antoine.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant que tout le monde la déteste je pense qu'elle va se calmer.

- On n'en sait rien...

- C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas trop inquiet.

- Je persiste à penser qu'on devrait éviter le Hog's un moment.

- Jo ne va pas nous le pardonner, plaisanta Antoine.

- J'ai dit un moment, pas toute la vie. C'est juste au cas où.

- Dans les yaourts, dans les yaourts...fredonna Antoine, les yeux dans le vague.

Mathieu sourit devant l'insouciance de son amant. Antoine aimait prendre des risques, lui était plutôt sur la réserve, et il se rendit compte qu'il devrait se décoincer un peu. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, mais Antoine également et il ne s'en souciait guère et, même s'il ne prenait pas la situation à la légère, il n'avait pas peur du futur et faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Mathieu l'admirait beaucoup pour ce côté de sa personnalité, et se promit de lui faire davantage confiance et d'essayer de vivre sa vie sans prêter attention à tous ceux qui voulaient la détruire.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en chuchotant, même si le bar n'était pas très rempli, il pouvaient toujours tomber sur des personnes les connaissant. Les parents d'Antoine étaient tombés sur la deuxième photo postée sans que le touffu sache comment, et lui avaient forcément demandé des explications. Antoine s'était fait un plaisir de leur démontrer que c'était un photomontage, et ils n'avaient pas insisté. Le prochain épisode de What the Cut avançait bien mais il avait eut quelques problèmes de montage, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pu monter que l'introduction. Mathieu découvrit que son amant était amis avec des youtubeurs qu'il admirait beaucoup tels que les Joueur du Grenier, Benzaie ou Bob Lennon, mais que ceux-ci penchaient plutôt du côté WTC.

- En fait, ils m'ont dit qu'ils se sentent un peu obligés de choisir un camp, ils ont jamais trop regardé tes vidéos. Je leur ait dit que j'en avait rien à foutre et qu'ils pouvaient préférer tes vidéos s'ils le voulaient. Ils avaient l'air un peu gênés. Je pense que les gens ne leur laissent pas trop le choix et qu'ils doivent choisir, mais à mon avis ils pensent un peu la même chose que toi et moi...c'est dingue quand même.

- Je ne leur en veux pas, dit Mathieu en haussant les épaules. Mes meilleurs potes de Youtube sont Linksthesun et ses frangins et Kriss, et on ne parle jamais de ça. C'est un peu tabou, selon eux. Ils sont de mon côté, mais ils ne veulent pas d'emmerdes, alors ils n'en parlent pas.

- Bah putain.

- En effet.

- C'est dommage, on fait un peu tous la même chose, on devrait pas se lancer des couteaux.

- On est moins enragés que les abonnés, quand même, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

- Un jour, tout ça va se calmer et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on voudra comme on le veut, avec qui on veut ou où on veut...

- Ouais, un jour...en attendant on fait avec et on les emmerde. J'crois que je vais prendre une autre bière, répondit Antoine en contemplant son verre vide.

* * *

><p>- Désolé, je resterai bien plus longtemps mais j'ai du boulot...<p>

- C'est vrai que sortir d'un bar à 21h c'est un peu triste. T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas.

- Merci, dit Mathieu avec un sourire.

Antoine et loi étaient devant le bar, sous une pluie battante. Le brun s'approcha de lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Mathieu avec beaucoup plus de passion que ne l'aurait cru ce dernier. Le plus vieux resta distant un moment puis rendit les armes et s'agrippa à la masse de cheveux de son amant, profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de ses lèvres qui contrastaient avec les gouttes de pluies froides qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Rentre bien, murmura Antoine en se détachant de lui.

- Toi aussi, sourit Mathieu. On a de la chance, ça se calme...

Les nuages se dissipaient peu à peu, faisant place à une soirée sombre et humide. Mathieu embrassa une dernière fois Antoine puis partit dans la nuit, les mains dans les poches, en direction de son appartement. La pluie s'était complètement arrêtée, remplacée par un vent frai qui fit frissonner le youtubeur. Il accéléra l'allure et repensa Antoine, ce qui le mit immédiatement de bonne humeur. Il avait hâte de voir sa prochaine vidéo et de le revoir lui, surtout. Peut-être à son appartement, il y a longtemps qu'Antoine n'était pas venu chez lui. Le jeune homme tourna dans une rue, puis dans une autre, sifflotant tranquillement sous la lumière des lampadaires.

Il vit soudain un groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes sur le trottoir, venant vers lui. Il continua son chemin et croisa les personnes, trois hommes et deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années qui discutaient joyeusement. _Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Mathieu._Il continua donc son chemin en sifflotant, lorsqu'il entendit des murmures en croisant le groupe.

- C'est lui ?

- Non, pas possible.

- Je suis sûre que c'est lui !

- Attends.

Mathieu sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule et soupira. Il voulait juste rentrer, merde.

- Excusez-moi...Mathieu Sommet ? fit une voix derrière son dos.

Pensant à un groupe d'abonnés l'ayant reconnu, il se força à sourire et à se retourner.

- Ouais ?..

Le sourire de Mathieu se figea. Les visages joyeux et amicaux s'étaient transformés en mines hostiles et avaient perdu toute trace de gaieté.

- Je...je peux vous aider ? demanda Mathieu, inquiet.

- Mathieu Sommet, répéta l'homme qui l'avait appelé, un grand brun aux yeux verts. Il le regardait à présent avec un air à la fois curieux et dégoûté, les poings serrés.

- Sérieusement ? dit un autre, un blond plus petit, qui tenait la main de l'une des filles. Il est encore plus petit que ce que je croyais !

- Aussi grand que son talent, lança la fille d'un ton narquois. Putain, Mathieu Sommet quoi !

- Euh...ça va les gars, il y a un problème ? demanda Mathieu sans cesser de sourire.

- T'es le minable petit youtubeur dont les abonnés essayent de détruire les vidéos d'Antoine Daniel, voilà le problème. Certains pensent que vous vous voyez, tous les deux, mais c'est des conneries. Antoine sait très bien que t'es un enfoiré qui mérite pas qu'on le regarde. T'es qu'un raté, jaloux de sa notoriété

- Oh, fit Mathieu. Vous êtes des WTC.

- « Regardez-moi, je m'appelle Mathieu et j'essaye de faire rire la galerie avec mon émission même si je suis pas assez grand pour rentrer dans le champ de la caméra ! » fit l'autre fille, provoquant l'hilarité du groupe.

- Okay, fit Mathieu en essayant de garder son calme, c'est gentil mais je suis pressé, veuillez m'excuser.

Il leur tourna le dos dans le but de poursuivre son chemin, mais le brun lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à se retourner.

- Oh mais pars pas si vite ! dit-il en ricanant. On voudrait te parler un peu, toi qui est si célèbre et aimé de tous !

- Lâche-moi.

Mathieu avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix glaciale. Il commençait réellement à perdre patience et ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec ces gens-là. Le visage de l'homme qui le tenait perdit son air faussement amical et devint aussi froid que la voix de Mathieu.

- Oh non, sûrement pas. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que ton public de merde nous a fait, à nous et à Antoine, mec. Parce qu'on sait très bien que t'auras jamais le quart de la moitié de son talent. Tu vas payer pour toutes les humiliations que tes SLG nous ont fait subir.

- Je n'ai pas...

Un poing arriva à toute vitesse contre son visage et il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pendant que le blond et un brun bouclé rejoignaient l'homme aux yeux verts d'un air menaçant.

- Putain mais calmez-vous les mecs, vous vous excitez pour rien là !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux filles qui regardaient la scène d'un regard nullement inquiet mais plutôt intéressé, elles étaient même en train de rire en voyant le youtubeur reculer. _Merde mais dans quelle situation je me suis..._

Un coup de poing le cueillit à l'estomac et il sentit son souffle se couper. La rage vint soudain en lui contre tant de débilité. À genoux sur le trottoir, les dents et les poings serrés, il se releva péniblement tout en remontant le plus fort possible son genoux vers l'entrejambe de l'homme aux yeux verts, qui s'écroula avec un cri de douleur.

- Putain d'enfoiré !

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, un coup de poing atteint son visage et fendit sa lèvre. Il sentit le sang couler sur son menton et goutter par terre, mais n'en n'avait strictement rien à foutre. Il était non-violent, mais devait se défendre et se sortir de là.

Il évita un coup de poing qui passa à quelques millimètres de sa joue et attrapa le bras du blond qu'il fit tomber par terre dans son élan, cherchant des yeux un accès pour se barrer. Mais Mathieu était plus petit qu'eux et totalement seul. Un second coup dans l'estomac le fit se plier en deux et il tomba par terre, à moitié sonné. Les trois garçons s'étaient relevés et le regardaient avec des yeux emplis de haine. L'homme aux yeux verts lui saisit le t-shirt et le releva brutalement.

- Tu vas le regretter, Sommet, fulmina t-il.

- Allez vous faire foutre, je vous ai rien fait, cracha Mathieu avec colère.

- Tu ne nous a rien fait ? Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de tout ce que tes SLG ont fait ? Les commentaires, les hackers, les coups, les insultes. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Rien. Tu veux détruire Antoine Daniel et le clan WTC. Mais on ne te laissera pas faire.

- Vous êtes complètement cons ! cria Mathieu.

Les deux autres garçons serrèrent les poings et s'avancèrent vers lui. La prise du grand brun se resserra sur son t-shirt et Mathieu sentit la haine bouillir en lui. Il vit le brun lever le poing...

- LÂCHEZ-LE ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Les trois WTC sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps, pendant que Mathieu fut projeté sur le côté. Essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur de ses coudes éraflés, il leva les yeux vers les quatre personnes qui venaient de le sauver. Trois garçons et une fille, du même âge que les WTC.

Quatre personnes qui regardaient le groupe de WTC avec un regard rempli de haine. Quatre personnes qui serraient les poings, visiblement prêts à se battre. L'un des garçons portait un t-shirt Patron.

Des SLG.

La fille, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, se précipita vers Mathieu et l'aida à se relever. Et l'emmena rejoindre les trois autres SLG pendant que les filles WTC rejoignaient leur groupe.

- Espèce de salauds...murmura l'un des SLG.

Le brun qui avait empoigné Mathieu ricana et regardait les nouveaux venus d'un air moqueur.

- Des SLG...on se demandait quand on allait revoir vos sales gueules.

- C'était avant ou après avoir tabassé Mathieu ? Bande de lâches ! hurla la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Les deux filles WTC éclatèrent de rire en la regardant avec dégoût.

- Tu sais ma chérie, on voudrait bien vous tabasser vous aussi mais on a peur de vomir. Rien qu'à voir ce t-shirt, j'ai envie de gerber.

- On a peur? demanda un des SLG avec un air de défi. Les WTC sont donc tous des tafioles ?

- Les gars, arrêtez ça...leur dit Mathieu en essayant d'empêcher le sang de sa lèvre de couler.

- T'inquiète, Mathieu, on gère, lui répondit un autre SLG. On va te venger.

- Non ! dit Mathieu en lui prenant le bras. Ne faites pas ça, c'est complètement inu...

- Alors Mathieu, t'as peur ? C'est qui la tafiole, maintenant ? lança le WTC blond.

Les quatre SLG s'avancèrent vers eux d'un air menaçant quand Mathieu utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'élancer entre les deux camps.

- NON !

Les deux clans s'arrêtèrent, et Mathieu respira calmement en regardant toutes les personnes et en sortant son portable de sa poche.

- Vous arrêtez immédiatement, ou j'appelle les flics.

- Mathieu, dit la fille aux cheveux noirs, tu ne vas quand même pas...

- La ferme, répondit le youtubeur avec calme. Je vous demande simplement ça. Chacun se barre et rentre chez lui. Vous arrêtez tout et vous vous cassez. Ou j'appelle les flics et ils vous embarquent tous. Je suis sérieux.

Un silence succéda ses paroles, pendant lequel Mathieu pria les 33 divinités hindoues pour que tout le monde se calme et baisse les armes.

- ..allez, on se barre, dit finalement le grand brun aux WTC.

- Jess, tu...commença le blond.

- J'ai dit on se barre !

Ils s'en allèrent lentement et disparurent au coin de la rue. Mathieu regarda les SLG et vit l'un des garçons jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis et leur faire un signe de tête avant de partir dans la direction opposée aux WTC. Les autres le suivirent, la fille aux cheveux noirs après cependant une légère hésitation.

Mathieu se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Il s'assit dos au mur, tentant de se calmer. Il l'avait échappé belle, putain. _Quelle bande de crétins..._Il se rendit compte que son t-shirt était plein du sans qui coulait de sa lèvre sur son menton et gouttait par terre, et l'essuya machinalement avec sa manche.

- Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Le youtubeur sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Une jolie fille blonde de son âge aux yeux noisette se tenait debout à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet et lui tendant un mouchoir en papier.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda Mathieu d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je m'appelle Jenny, répondit la fille. Je...j'ai vu ce que ces salauds t'ont fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire...je suis désolée, j'aurai du appeler les flics ou quelque chose.

- Tu es de quel côté ? demanda Mathieu, toujours méfiant.

- D'aucun et des deux, répondit Jenny d'un ton las.

Mathieu la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, il n'osait pas croire à ce que cela voulait dire...

Jenny poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui tendait toujours son mouchoir que Mathieu finit par accepter, tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Merci, murmura le youtubeur aux yeux bleus.

- Pas de quoi. Je suis de ton côté, Mathieu, mais je suis également du côté d'Antoine Daniel. En fait, j'aime vos deux émissions et je n'ai pas de préférence. Je trouve que vous faites tous les deux un super boulot. Mais je ne suis ni SLG ni WTC parce que je déteste cette histoire autour de vous. Ces deux clans...ils me dégoûtent. Ils n'ont pas lieu d'être et tous ces affrontements me donnent envie de vomir. Les SLG contre les WTC...c'est pathétique.

Mathieu la regarda avec des yeux emplis de reconnaissance. Il ne croyait plus que des gens qui suivent son émission aient cet avis sur la question.

- Tu penses la même chose que moi, pas vrai ? dit Jenny en souriant. Et Antoine aussi, j'en suis sûre.

- Il pense la même chose.

Jenny le regarda d'un air perplexe. Mathieu hésita un instant. Mais cette fille était tout de même l'une des seules personnes au monde qui suivait les deux émissions.

- Antoine et moi, on est ensemble.

La jeune fille fixa Mathieu pendant quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement s'il fallait rire ou non.

- Ensemble...ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Wow...

Jenny secoua la tête, rougissant soudain.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

- Y'a pas de mal, tu sais. On est ensemble depuis quelques semaines.

- Oh...

Jenny resta pensive un instant, puis elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression proche de la pitié.

- Mon Dieu, lui dit-elle, ça ne doit pas être facile...

- ...non, en effet, avoua Mathieu. C'est même super dur et assez stressant, mais on n'en n'a rien à foutre. J'ai commencé à désespérer après m'être fait dégommer la tronche par ces abrutis mais j'avoue que tu m'as redonné espoir, Jenny.

- Pardon ? fit l'intéressée.

- Tu es certainement la seule personne de ce pays qui ne soit pas dans un camp et qui a un avis intelligent sur la question.

- Sans doute parce que je ne suis pas de ce pays.

Mathieu, occupé à essayer d'arrêter le saignement de sa lèvre, ne compris pas tout de suite.

- Pas...quoi ?

- Je suis canadienne, soupira Jenny. Je suis venue sur Paris pour mes études -j'ai 22 ans- et accessoirement pour ne plus embêter mes parents. Ils sont très riches mais ne se sont jamais occupés de moi, alors j'ai préféré partir pour découvrir un peu le monde. Faire mes études ici m'a semblé une bonne idée.

- ...je suis désolé.

- T'inquiète, ça va.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Mathieu appréciant la générosité et la simplicité de cette fille. Ça faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui pensait la même chose que lui.

- Mathieu ? demanda t-elle d'une voix délicate, presque timide.

- Ouais ?

- Vous faites comment pour vous voir, Antoine et toi ?

- On a du mal, en fait. On change souvent d'endroit. Souvent on se voit à des bars différents, mais on se cache toujours pour que personne ne nous reconnaisse...on va parfois chez moi, dans mon appart, mais c'est un peu risqué. Et on ne peut pas se voir chez lui à cause de ses parents WTC...

- Dur...

- Ouais.

- Écoute, si tu veux...dit Jenny d'un ton hésitant. Je...mes parents ont un apparemment de vacances ici à Paris qu'ils n'utilisent presque jamais, il est toujours vide...enfin, si vous n'avez pas d'endroit pour vous voir, je trouve ça nul et celui-là ne sert à rien, vous pourriez, enfin, je peux vous le prêter...

Mathieu sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ces mots, mais il se calma immédiatement. Jenny était certes sympathique, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter, ils devaient se débrouiller seuls.

- C'est gentil Jenny mais je ne peux pas accepter. On va essayer de se débrouiller seuls, je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera.

- Mais...

Jenny n'ajouta rien, car Mathieu se levait péniblement et s'adossant au mur.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci beaucoup, Jenny, tu m'as vraiment aidé et je suis heureux de voir que certains internautes sont encore censés, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mathieu. Continue à faire ce que tu fais, c'est génial. Et dis la même chose à Antoine. Tu es sûr que ça va aller.

- T'inquiète pas. Merci, Jenny.

- Une dernière chose, lui dit-elle en rougissant et en lui mettant un papier dans les mains. C'est mon numéro. Au cas où tu changes d'avis.

Mathieu sourit et la remercia, puis se remit en route vers son appartement en boitant légèrement. Arrivé chez lui, il désinfecta ses plaies, épuisé, avant de s'affaler dans son lit, effrayé, tremblant en repensant aux trois WTC, à leur regard haineux et à leurs poings qui martelaient son corps.


	7. They Don't Really Care About Us

**Salutations ! Voici le chapitre 7 les amis =)**

**Ma bêta est toujours en vacances alors soyez indulgents sur les fautes s'il vous plaît :3 Je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux qui suivent la fic et qui aiment la lire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :)**

**J'en profite pour dire un énoooooorme merci à mon adorable amie Siffly qui a écrit un mini-OS (il n'est pas en ligne, désolée) sur ma fic absolument génial et hilarant, merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément =$**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : They Don't Really Care About Us<span>

Mathieu ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant face à l'évidence à l'instant même où il se réveilla de ce pseudo-cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Putain.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, les membres légèrement tremblants, son front recouvert de sueurs froides. Lentement, très lentement, il se releva et s'assit au bord de son lit, encore secoué de légers tremblements.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. La douleur dans ses jambes était là pour le lui rappeler.

_Calme-toi, Mathieu. Tout va bien, je crois. Tu es seul, chez toi, en sécurité. Tout va bien._

La tête dans ses mains, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, les ongles enfoncés dans son crâne, le youtubeur peinait à retrouver sa sérénité tant un voile de peur s'était posé sur lui et l'empêchait de se calmer, de penser à autre chose. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, faisant face à son reflet dans le miroir.

Le jeune homme avait des cernes violettes considérables sous ses yeux bleus éteints, une marque sombre se dessinait le long de sa mâchoire, reflétant symétriquement le coin de sa lèvre inférieure fendue et rougie qui commençait à peine à cicatriser.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Les jambes de Mathieu le lâchèrent au moment où il inspectait un bleu au-dessus de son œil gauche. Il essaya en vain et se rattraper au lavabo et poussa un juron en tombant sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, accompagné d'un coup de poing énervé sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça, être affaibli, quand son corps ne lui obéissait plus...enfoirés de WTC qui l'avaient mis dans cet état sans raison...

Fermant ses yeux bleus fatigués, il resta assis un moment, dos au mur, tentant de retrouver des forces ainsi que l'usage de ses jambes. Le châtain somnola pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'émerger à nouveau, avec la sensation d'avoir un peu récupéré._ Allez Mathieu lève-toi..._

Après un effort considérable et beaucoup d'insultes adressées à la terre entière, le jeune homme parvint à se lever et se rendit compte qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. S'exécutant, il vit avec soulagement que l'eau brûlante réussissait à le calmer et à lui rendre les idées plus claires. Son corps, bien qu'encore engourdi, lui faisait moins mal, louée soit la Sainte Patate.

Une fois séché et habillé, il se prépara un café et poussa un énième juron en se rendant compte que sa lèvre s'était rouverte. Mais il avait beau être blessé physiquement, son état psychologique était bien plus inquiétant encore, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter au moindre bruit de fenêtre qui claque, au moindre message qui faisait vibrer son téléphone, l'esprit toujours en alerte, à la manière d'un animal poursuivi par un prédateur.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Mathieu ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il était à la fois complètement effrayé, en colère, déstabilisé et perdu.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Le youtubeur peinait à accepter la réalité. Il savait que certains membres des WTC et des SLG pouvaient être un peu excessifs, mais il ne s'était jamais senti en danger, du moins physiquement. Jusqu'ici, sa vie privée avait été en danger, mais pas lui...

Des images de la veille au soir lui revenaient sans cesse par éclairs sans qu'il réussisse à se les sortir de la tête. Frissonnant, il se rendit compte qu'Antoine lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages durant la matinée pour savoir s'il était bien rentré la veille et s'il avait bien dormi. Le dernier message précisait qu'Antoine s'inquiétait un peu que Mathieu ne lui réponde pas mais qu'il supposait que ce dernier bossait sur son épisode.

- Antoine...murmura Mathieu d'une voix éteinte.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, déboussolé, apeuré et tremblant, il s'empara de l'appareil pou composer le numéro de son amant.

- Réponds, s'il te plaît réponds...marmonna Mathieu en attendant que le brun décroche.

Une sonnerie...deux sonneries...trois so...

- Hey ! fit la voix d'Antoine, enjouée. J'avoue que tu m'as un peu fait peur, andouille, j'ai cru que tu t'étais barré en Australie parce que t'en avais marre de moi...

- Antoine, souffla Mathieu.

- ...mais bon je suppose que finalement tu m'aimes bien quand même alors t'es resté. Merci mon chou, ça me touche beaucoup. Bien dormi ? Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles, au juste ?

- Antoine, répéta Mathieu.

- Mathieu ? Je t'entends mal, il y a un problème ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ? Faut que je te parle...

- Tu as une voix bizarre...tout va bien ?

La voix d'Antoine s'était teintée d'inquiétude et Mathieu tenta de le rassurer un peu. _Ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour rien._

- J'ai mal dormi. S'il te plaît...j'aimerai te voir...

- Mathieu, tu...tu me fais peur...je suis en plein tournage, là...

- ...

- Mathieu, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! s'exclama Antoine, complètement paniqué.

Le plus petit n'osa pas lui mentir.

- Antoine, s'il te plaît, viens...la voix de Mathieu se brisa sur le dernier mot et il dût s'asseoir.

- ...j'arrive, bouge pas.

Le brun raccrocha et Mathieu laissa tomber son portable sur la table, la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de son petit ami, trente minutes plus tard.

La sonnerie retentit et Mathieu se leva enfin pour aller ouvrir, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop repoussant. Il se dirigea vers la porte en boitant et ouvrit. Son premier réflexe fut de sourire en voyant son amant.

Mais il vit son visage déjà assombri par l'inquiétude se décomposer en voyant celui de Mathieu. Ce dernier tenta de lui dire un vague « Salut » mais l'expression d'Antoine était si horrifiée qu'il ne put pas dire un mot. Son petit ami était comme paralysé, incapable de bouger, découvrant un Mathieu couvert de bleus, les cheveux emmêlés, du sans au coin des lèvres.

- Mathieu...murmura Antoine, sous le choc.

- Je...

Mathieu fut coupé par son amant qui avait franchi la porte et s'était rué sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Soupirant d'aise, il posa sa tête contre Antoine, qui tremblait légèrement autour de lui.

- Merde, Mathieu, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Antoine, les dents serrées.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le canapé, se laissant tomber dessus d'un air las. Antoine l'avait vu boiter en marchant, ce qui n'avait fait que l'effrayer encore plus. Priant pour qu'il lui dise qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers, le touffu rejoignit son amant sur le canapé.

Il se força à inspecter son visage plus en détail, découvrit les bleus, sa lèvre fendue, son air fatigué, mais le plus horrible étant ses yeux, éteints. Ou presque. Une petite lumière s'était mise à briller lorsqu'il avait vu Antoine, mais ses yeux restaient éteints.

Mathieu avait peur, et il avait mal.

Le brun prit sa main et la serra, attendant que Mathieu se décide à parlé, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Le châtain soupira, leva les yeux vers son amant et souffla une phrase avec difficulté.

- Des WTC. Ils étaient plusieurs, et ils m'ont reconnu.

Le petit youtubeur vit son amant se figer. Le brun serra plus fort sa main, et Mathieu vit la colère envahir ses yeux à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Quand ? demanda Antoine.

- Hier soir, quand je suis rentré.

Antoine ferma les yeux.

- Raconte, s'il te plaît.

Et Mathieu raconta. Plus il avançait dans le récit, plus il se sentait mal, les souvenir resurgissant dans sa mémoire, il avait l'impression de ressentir à nouveau les coups, de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre à cause de la peur...lorsqu'il eut terminé, Antoine était au bord des larmes et Antoine au bord du pétage de câble. Mathieu baissa la tête, silencieux, et se sentit tout à coup emprisonné dans les bras de son amant.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, souffla Antoine entre ses dents, le menton posé sur la tête du plus petit. Je te le promet.

Mathieu ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, comment ces gens avaient pu aller jusqu'à le frapper, le laissant seul, son amour-propre, sa confiance et son corps en miettes. Il sentait Antoine trembler de rage et cela le touchait de voir à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Je suis désolé, fit soudain le brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna l'autre.

- J'aurai dû t'appeler, m'assurer que tu étais bien rentré, c'est ma faute...

- Antoine, fit Mathieu en se redressant pour le regarder, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, mais la leur. Tu n'aurais pas pu le prévoir...on n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils seraient prêts à...

Antoine soupira et serra les poings. Mathieu devinait qu'il se retenait de faire toutes les maisons de Paris pour retrouver ces gens et leur démolir la figure. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit ami aussi en colère, il faisait vraiment peur.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit, putain !

- Je sais, soupira Mathieu. Moi aussi, je suis en colère, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer...Mais on ne peut pour ainsi dire rien faire. Même si je porte plainte...même s'ils sont condamnés, imagine un peu les réactions de tout le clan WTC. Ils diront que c'est faux, que les SLG ont commencé, ça ne fera que les énerver encore plus. Et si jamais les SLG apprennent que des WTC m'ont tabassé, ils vont vouloir se venger et les provoquer. On n'aura rien gagné, si ce n'est plus d'affrontements.

Antoine effleura un bleu sur la joue du jeune homme, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

- On ne peut rien faire, mais je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal. Ne te vexe pas, je sais que tu sais te défendre, mais à cinq contre un...c'est vraiment lamentable.

- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, tu sais, sourit Mathieu. Heureusement qu'ils se sont calmés au final, je n'ose pas imaginer si ça avait dégénéré...

- Ils auraient pu se péter la gueule entre eux, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais s'ils s'en prennent à toi, ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir me voir à une convention, parce que si jamais j'en reconnais un...

Mathieu soupira. La situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et pour ne rien arranger...

- En plus, on se voit de moins en moins...marmonna Mathieu.

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au Hog's, les photos, on n'a plus d'endroit où se voir...une minute.

Antoine avait froncé les sourcils et semblait à nouveau inquiet.

- Cette fille dont tu as parlé, avec son appart...

- Jenny ?

- C'est ça...tu as dit qu'elle était blonde je crois ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- La fille qui nous a vu au Hog's était blonde, non ?

Mathieu soupira, puis sourit.

- J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et tu sais, il doit y avoir un sacré nombre de filles blondes, dans Paris.

- T'as pas tort. Et alors elle a dit qu'elle voulait nous aider ?

- En fait, je lui ai un peu parlé de notre situation...elle avait l'air honnête, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait nos deux émissions et qu'elle était contre les deux clans, que ça la dégoûtait...Elle aimerait nous aider, mais comme toi, je me méfie. Mais si elle peut vraiment nous aider...ça serait pas mal, non ?

- Elle t'as direct donné son numéro...

- Je ne l'ai pas contactée. Écoute, il faut bien l'avouer, on a besoin d'aide.

- Je sais, admit le brun, mais il vaudrait mieux s'assurer que c'est bien de l'aide qu'on nous propose.

Mathieu se mit à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Jenny. Elle lui avait semblé adorable, mais il ne la connaissait pas du tout..._cela dit, même les gens qui nous connaissent vraiment ne voudraient nous aider pour rien au monde_, pensa t-il.

- Je pense que tu dois d'abord la connaître un peu pour savoir si on peut lui faire confiance, déclara Antoine. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des risques comme ça, on pensait qu'ils étaient juste un peu énervés et voilà qu'ils nous prennent en photo et te tabassent dans la rue sans aucune raison. J'ai peur pour toi, après ce qui s'est passé...

- Je suis petit mais robuste, lança Mathieu avec un clin d'œil. Je t'assure qu'ils ne m'auront pas deux fois !

Mathieu sentait son cœur se réchauffer à mesure qu'il parlait avec son amant, et la peur le quitter. Ils se protégeraient l'un l'autre, et tout irait bien. Enfin, tout n'irait pas pour le pire. Il regarda Antoine se lever pour chercher des glaçons avec gratitude. Il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à lui, et que lui-même tenait à Antoine, et espérait de tout cœur que personne ne s'en prendrait à lui, que les SLG fermeraient leur gueule comme l'avaient fait ceux de la veille. Le plus jeune revint avec des glaçons dans un sachet, que Mathieu appliqua sur sa mâchoire avec un feulement de douleur.

- Ils t'ont bien abîmé, ces salauds...grogna Antoine.

- Ça m'embête pour les vidéos, dit Mathieu, agacé, je vais pas pouvoir tourner avec des bleus partout...mais bon, le maquillage fait des merveilles de nos jours...il y a un problème ?

Antoine s'était pris la tête dans les mains et regardait à présent Mathieu avec un air complètement désespéré.

- Tu te fais dégommer la tronche par une bande de cons dans la rue et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est tes vidéos !

- Je m'en voudrait de prendre du retard.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on continue de faire ce métier, déjà ?

- Pour des gens comme Jenny, si elle dit vrai. Bordel ça fait du bien, les glaçons.

Antoine sourit et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Mathieu, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Il voulut prendre son visage mais effleura malencontreusement un de ses bleus, lui arrachant un glapissement.

- Aw !

Mathieu s'écarta de lui et lui envoya son sachet de glaçons en plein dans la figure.

- Beurk, Mathieu ! C'est froid putain ! brailla Antoine, le visage dégoulinant, pendant que le plus petit explosait de rire.

- Tu m'as fait mal, espèce de brute.

Antoine s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Mathieu vit son amant froncer les sourcils, puis sourire et enfin décrocher.

- Oui ?

Mathieu n'avait aucun moyen d'entendre ce que la personne lui disait, mais l'air heureux d'Antoine le laissait perplexe.

- Le chercher ? Maintenant ? demanda Antoine.

La personne lui répondit quelque chose et Antoine adressa un grand sourire à Mathieu, qui répondit par un regard paumé. Antoine devait chercher quelqu'un ? Maintenant ?Qui ça ? Où ? Comment ?

- Génial, dit le brun, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha, l'air entièrement satisfait.

- Bon j'y vais, je reviens dans vingt minutes max ! dit-il à son aîné.

- Euh...et tu vas où, si je puis me permettre ?

- À toute !

Antoine avant attrapé sa veste et avait quitté l'appartement de Mathieu à toute vitesse avant que ce dernier n'ait fini sa phrase.

- Okay...dit Mathieu, seul avec ses glaçons.

Il passa un quart d'heure à tourner en ronds en se demandant ce qui avait rendu Antoine si joyeux et qui était cette personne (ou cet objet, à la réflexion) qu'il devait « chercher ». Il lui avait commandé un bazooka pour le défendre ou quoi ? Ou peut-être étai—ce une personne qu'il devait lui présenter...mais non, il lui en aurait parlé avant...

Antoine revint enfin, au moment où Mathieu était en train de basculer dans la folie.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que...mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Antoine tenait dans ses bras un carton en forme de cube d'un mètre de côté, pas tout à fait fermé et qui semblait un peu lourd. Il tendit la boîte à Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

- Que...

- Je te conseille de l'ouvrir assez vite, pour des raisons...pratiques, coupa Antoine.

- Mais...c'est pas mon anniversaire ! protesta Mathieu.

- Rien à foutre ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il t'attend, tu sais. Il est enfin prêt, maintenant !

Longtemps que...quoi ? Un peu perdu, Mathieu posa le carton sur la table...qui se mit à bouger tout seul._ Mais c'est vivant, ce truc ! _Un peu hésitant, il ouvrit la boîte en se posant une bonne centaines de questions...

- Miou ?

- Oh putain Antoine...

Dans le carton se trouvait un chaton d'environ quatre mois, tout blanc, avec le bout du nez et des oreilles brun foncé. Il regardait Mathieu avec de grands yeux bleus étonnés, laissant échapper de petit miaulements aigus. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le trouver absolument adorable.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu te sentais parfois seul, dans ton appart, expliqua Antoine. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Il te plaît au moins ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas mais se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Antoine répondit à son baiser en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop toucher Mathieu, qui semblait avoir oublié ses bleus.

- Il est magnifique, sourit-il avant de sortir le chaton du carton pour le gratter entre les oreilles. Surtout ses yeux, ils sont superbes.

- Pas autant que les tiens, répliqua Antoine en souriant à son tour.

Il tendit la main vers le chaton pour lui caresser la tête tandis que l'animal se roulait en boule en ronronnant.


	8. A Window to the Past

**Salut bande de bananes flambées ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster ce chapitre (tapez pas) :SS Enfin avec tous les SLG, WTC ou JDG qui sont sortis ces derniers temps j'imagine que vous avez eu de quoi vous occuper (le dernier What the Cut était quand même une putain de tuerie !) :P**

**J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, déjà parce que j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais aussi parce qu'il m'a posé pas mal de problèmes. Je ne l'avais pas prévu dans la fic au départ mais ça m'a semblé essentiel de le rajouter. J'ai du mal à le considérer comme un chapitre à part entière, plutôt un chapitre 7 bis...bref le voilà finalement, après l'avoir réécrit 3 fois entièrement ^^' J'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même, perso je ne l'aime pas vraiment (mais j'avais la flemme de le recommencer une quatrième fois :P) mais tant pis, si tous mes chapitres me plaisent c'est pas drôle ^^**

**Vous pouvez voir l'avancée de l'écriture sur mon profil que j'essaye de mettre régulièrement à jour. Merci à Lumos, ma bêta, qui reprend du service !  
><strong>

**Merci à vous tous encore une fois pour tous vos encouragements et compliments, ça me touche sûrement beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : A Window to the Past<span>

« Salut Jenny c'est Mathieu Sommet ;) on pourrait se voir pour parler assez rapidement ? »

Mathieu hésita un instant, puis tapota son écran pour envoyer le message. La réponse ne prit que quelques minutes.

« Salut Mathieu, pas de problème, où et quand ? »

« Comme ça t'arrange. »

« Il y a un café sympa près de mon université. Je finis les cours à 16h30 aujourd'hui :) »

« _Ç_a marche, à ce soir »

La jeune fille lui envoya l'adresse du café et Mathieu commençait à se demander si tout ça était une bonne idée. Il venait de donner son numéro à une fille inconnue à qui il avait parlé pendant cinq minutes dans une ruelle sombre après s'être fait littéralement défoncer la gueule, et à présent il avait rendez-vous avec elle comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. _Bah, tant pis...ce n'est ni une SLG, ni une WTC, ni une fangirl hystérique, alors autant tenter le coup..._se dit Mathieu, passé en mode yolo.

« Je pense que tu dois d'abord la connaître un peu pour savoir si on peut lui faire confiance », avait dit Antoine. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à la rencontrer, il serait vite fixé. L'agression qu'il avait subite n'avait en rien arrangé sa paranoïa récente, mais il faisait tout pour se calmer, et Antoine l'aidait plutôt bien. Il attendit donc 16h30 avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

* * *

><p>Mathieu regardait avec intérêt la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui il y a plusieurs minutes, son appréhension s'atténuant peu à peu. « Si j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi d'ici deux heures j'appelle les flics », lui avait envoyé Antoine. Le message avait beau être humoristique et sur le ton de la plaisanterie, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks savait que son amant était très inquiet pour lui depuis que Mathieu s'était retrouvé seul contre une bande de WTC enragés. Lui-même était encore sur ses gardes mais se disait de plus en plus qu'il ne craignait rien avec cette fille. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle était honnête. Il rédigea rapidement un message pour rassurer Antoine, avant de lever les yeux vers Jenny avec un sourire.<p>

- Désolé, c'est Antoine qui s'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Que c'est assez impressionnant de se retrouver ici à boire un café tranquillement avec toi, répondit Jenny en tournant sa cuillère entre ses doigts avec nervosité.

_Impressionnant, c'est le mot_, pensa Mathieu. Jenny avait l'air complètement impressionnée et intimidée depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, un quart d'heure plus tôt. Elle lui avait demandé s'il allait mieux, mais le youtubeur s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait à peine osé poser la question, comme si elle avait eu peur de sa réaction. Elle paraissait même un peu méfiante.

- Mais je suis un mec tout à fait normal qui fait juste des vidéos chez lui sur Youtube, t'as pas à être gênée, plaisanta Mathieu.

Les gens semblaient tellement impressionnés parfois, presque effrayés par lui, alors qu'il était un simple Youtubeur.

- Et puis, t'avais pas l'air aussi terrifiée la première fois qu'on s'est vu, repris Mathieu. Je vais pas te bouffer.

- C'est vrai, admit la blonde, mais reconnaît que le contexte de la dernière fois était peu commun. Et je voulais juste t'aider, sur le coup, j'ai un peu oublié qui tu étais.

Mathieu s'esclaffa. Les fans étaient décidément incroyables. Il remarqua que la jeune fille commençait à se détendre et à lui parler avec franchise, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Il détestait mettre les gens mal à l'aise simplement à cause du fait qu'il était un peu connu. De plus, Jenny l'avait vraiment aidé, sur le coup. Il décida de la jouer cool et zen, autant qu'ils soient tous les deux déstressés après tout. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de stresser.

- J'ai oublié de te remercier encore une fois, au fait, répondit-il. Sur le coup, j'étais un peu mal (étonnant) après que ces mecs me soient passés dessus et tu as vraiment été sympa. Merci.

Jenny avait rougi et baissé les yeux sous le compliment, en bégayant un « De rien » maladroit.

- J'ai...j'ai vraiment détesté ce que ces connards t'ont fait, c'était ignoble... marmonna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son café, un éclair de colère dans la voix.

- Oh, je m'en serais bien passé aussi, répondit Mathieu d'un ton léger.

- Tu as l'air de bien le vivre, pourtant.

- J'avoue que les premiers jours ont été assez horribles. On peut facilement comprendre que quelqu'un ait du mal à sortir de chez soi immédiatement après s'être refait faire le portrait, je trouve. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, heureusement. J'ai encore un peu de mal à gérer mon stress mais c'est nettement plus facile aujourd'hui.

- Grâce à Antoine, je suppose ?

Mathieu lui sourit et Jenny rougit immédiatement. L'air très mal à l'aise, elle n'osait plus le regarder et se répandit immédiatement en excuses.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi ! Je ne veux surtout pas entrer dans ta vie privée, c'est déjà vraiment sympa de ta part de m'en parler un peu mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de ça. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment génial et je ne veux pas passer pour une fan hystérique qui s'intéresse de trop près à ta vie et qui te manque de respect.

Mathieu ne cessa pas de sourire.

- Grâce à Antoine, oui. Il m'aide énormément. Mais par contre, t'as pas du tout à t'excuser, je suis un mec ouvert et si j'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie, je n'en parle pas. En plus, tu es l'une des rares personnes avec qui je peux parler tranquillement d'Antoine sans qu'on me balance un coup de poing dans la gueule, et bordel, ça fait du bien. Sérieusement, à aucun moment tu ne m'a manqué de respect !

- Merci, sourit Jenny, visiblement rassurée.

- Pas de quoi.

- ...Mathieu ?

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie ?

Le jeune homme voyait à son air qu'elle s'était posé la question toute la journée. La pauvre, recevoir un message d'un mec qu'on regarde depuis son ordi sur le net et qu'on a rencontré par hasard après qu'il se soit fait démonter la gueule dans une rue devait être étrange.

- C'est vrai que je parle pas mal de ma vie, alors que je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Pour parler de la tienne.

- ...pardon ?

Jenny le regardait d'un air perplexe, les sourcils légèrement froncés en un air presque amusé. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse. Mathieu décréta que cette fille lui plaisait bien. D'un point de vue purement amical, bien sûr. Il était incroyable de constater à quel point il n'était plus attiré par les filles depuis qu'il était avec Antoine, et Dieu sait à quel point il aimait les boobs avant.

_Bref, Mathieu, tu divagues là._

- C'est simple, raconte-moi ta vie, répondit-il. Parle-moi de toi, de ton passé, de tes amis, ta famille. Si tu veux bien, hein ! Le respect, ça vaut pour toi aussi.

Il vit la jeune fille le regarder avec hésitation, méfiante, pour finalement soupirer et parler d'une voix lasse, les yeux fixés sur un verre vide posé devant elle.

-Ma vie n'est pas exceptionnelle, tu sais, commença Jenny. Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans le sud du Canada, près de Toronto. Mes parents ont fait fortune grâce aux mines et autres exploitations de minéraux avant ma naissance et sont rapidement devenus une référence dans leur milieu. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient depuis toujours voulu devenir riches, mais je crois que l'argent leur est un peu monté à la tête. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas eu une enfance très joyeuse, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir de famille. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de moi, alors que j'avais souvent besoin d'eux.

Jenny fit une pause, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Mathieu, quant à lui, se sentait un peu mal de pousser quelqu'un à revivre des mauvais souvenirs simplement parce qu'il était curieux. Jenny semblait triste en le jeune homme s'en voulait de plus en plus.

- T'es pas obligée d'en parler, en fait, dit-il avec un regard d'excuse. Désolé.

Elle sourit.

- Au contraire, ça fait du bien d'en parler. Mes parents n'étaient donc jamais là pour moi et j'étais fille unique. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ont voulu avoir un enfant, vu comme ils s'intéressaient à moi. Une histoire d'héritage, peut-être. Bref, j'ai fait ma crise d'ado comme tout le monde, je leur criais dessus et les insultais, peut-être un peu trop parfois, mais ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de m'écouter. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais tout ce que je voulais d'un point de vue matériel (portable, PC, bouquins, jeux vidéo, n'importe quoi du moment que je leur foutais la paix), c'est comme ça que j'ai vite découvert tes vidéos et celles d'autres youtubeurs, et ce sont en fait ces vidéos -dont les tiennes- et ces gens qui m'ont fait sortir de ma crise et m'ont permis de réfléchir par moi-même. C'est assez navrant de se dire que des personnes que tu regardes sur Internet t'ont fait plus grandir que tes propres parents.

Mathieu leva la tête vers Jenny qui n'osait pas le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa cuillère. Le youtubeur était profondément touché par les paroles de la jeune fille qui avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix emplie de gratitude. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir autant d'impact sur son public, il ne faisait que de la review de vidéos...

Il baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Jenny continua son récit d'une voix de plus en plus assurée, perdant sa gêne et la timidité qui l'avait envahie face à Mathieu.

- En grandissant, j'ai mûri mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal en cours, ce que mes parents n'ont jamais supporté...j'ai raté mes examens et je n'ai pas eu mon Diplôme d'Études Collégiales - une espèce d'équivalent du bac français si tu veux. Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais pardonné. Ils ont enfin commencé à s'intéresser à moi, mais juste pour me dire que cet échec jetait la honte et le déshonneur sur eux, et pas mal d'autres reproches encore. Sur le coup, j'en avais rien à foutre de leur avis mais j'ai quand même culpabilisé, non seulement parce que ça leur donnait encore une raison de se défouler sur moi, mais en plus parce que, si je voulais partir de la maison, il fallait que je réussisse mes études. Je me suis débrouillée pour l'avoir l'année suivante et, une fois majeure et diplômée, je me suis barrée pour venir étudier ici. Ça a été la libération, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'imagine.

- Enfin, pas vraiment tout de suite. Je suis d'abord allé étudier à Toronto, avec mon propre appartement toute seule, mais c'était encore trop proche de chez moi. J'ai eu envie de découvrir un peu le monde et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la France...je suis arrivée ici il y a un peu plus d'en an.

- Et ça te plaît ?

- Si on oublie le bordel que c'est pour s'inscrire dans vos universités, oui, ça me plaît beaucoup, plaisanta Jenny. En fait, c'est surtout le fait que ma famille n'ait plus aucun contrôle sur moi qui fait du bien. Je suis ici, sans personne, et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Tu parles comme si tu avais passé ton année en France entièrement seule, remarqua Mathieu.

- J'ai passé ma vie entièrement seule, Mathieu, soupira la jeune fille. Et quand on a passé sa vie toute seule, c'est un peu difficile d'aller vers les autres et de se faire des amis. Tu te dis peut-être que j'ai l'air d'une fille normale, amicale, peut-être, avec ses études, son appart' et son groupe d'amis, mais c'est une façade. Je n'ai pas beaucoup confiance en moi, et ça m'empêche de me rapprocher des autres. C'est dur d'avoir des amis quand tu n'as pas de famille, tu sais. Mais je fais avec. Je n'ai pas eu de drame dans ma vie, je n'étais juste pas heureuse. Depuis que je suis partie de chez moi, j'ai pu découvrir plein de choses mais au final ma vie est plutôt banale. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Rencontrer par hasard l'un de ses youtubeurs préféré dans la rue après l'avoir vu se faire casser la figure puis ensuite lui donner son numéro, et enfin avoir rendez-vous avec lui pour lui raconter sa vie pendant trois quarts d'heure, c'est pas vraiment banal.

- Je trouve ça tout à fait normal, répondit Mathieu en riant. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Encore une ?

- Désolé. C'est la dernière, promis.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Merci. Tu dis que tu as du mal avec les gens, et que tu es toujours seule. Mais pourtant tu me parles comme à un ami et tu sembles plutôt ouverte... Je pige pas.

Le ton du jeune homme avait été un peu trop soupçonneux à son goût. Il n'allait pas blâmer cette fille simplement parce qu'elle répondait à ses questions non plus... _Arrête ta paranoïa Mathieu, ça suffit,_ se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

- Sans doute parce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître au travers de tes vidéos, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as contacté pour me parler. Si tu m'avais donné ton numéro, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Jenny eut un rire sans joie et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, Mathieu Sommet, dit-elle d'un ton presque amusé. Tu veux savoir qui je suis, tu veux savoir si je suis digne de confiance, si je suis honnête. Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu penses de moi, tu sais. Je vais pas te supplier de me croire.

Mathieu la regarda comme si elle venait de la gifler. Merde, il s'était grillé à ce point ?

- Je sais que ça va mal pour toi et Antoine, reprit-elle. C'est pas difficile à deviner. Et je ne veux pas du tout me mêler de ta vie ou de tes histoires, je déteste me mêler des affaires des gens, je ne prétends pas être quelqu'un de parfait ou de digne de confiance. C'est entièrement à toi de voir, je ne vais pas te courir après pour tout savoir de tes problèmes.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai de l'aide à te proposer, parce que je t'admire beaucoup et qu'apparemment ça ne me pose pas de problème de discuter avec toi. Tu en fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste au cas où.

Mathieu ne répondit pas et la regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui envoie tout ça à la gueule, elle qui avait eu l'air si timide au début, et qui semblait effectivement avoir un peu de mal avec les gens. Jenny se radoucit et lui adressa un sourire honnête, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je pense que je me méfie de toi autant que tu te méfies de moi.

- C'est possible, s'esclaffa Mathieu. Je suis vraiment désolé si toutes ces questions t'ont embêtée, c'était pas mon intention. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire un interrogatoire comme ça, c'était pas très poli et ça m'a foutu dedans.

- Et moi je n'aurai peut-être pas dû réagir comme ça, répondit Jenny. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi. Merci.

- Merci à toi.

- Je dois y aller, dit la jeune fille en se levant. Si tu as par hasard besoin de moi, tu sais où me contacter. Sinon, merci pour le café. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Mathieu Sommet. À toi et à ton psychopathe chevelu.

Elle lui sourit et quitta le lieu. Mathieu la regarda s'en aller, incapable de savoir quoi penser.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AVIS A MES LECTEURS CANADIENS s'il y en a<span> : Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai écrit des âneries (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai créé Jenny canadienne en fait, ça m'a semblé correspondre au personnage ^^) je me suis renseignée un peu sur le système scolaire et le Canada en général mais je ne connais pas vraiment votre pays, il ce peut que certaines choses clochent. Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée, j'essaierai de les corriger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu ^^ le titre de ce chapitre fait référence à une musique de John Williams dans la bande originale de <span>Harry Potter 3<span>, si vous ne la connaissez pas allez l'écouter, elle est juste sublime.**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de poster plus rapidement ! Gros bisoux :)**

**I've got a hangover, wooooh...**


	9. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Désolée désolée désolée ! Ce chapitre a mis beaucoup trop de temps à sortir, pardonnez-moi, trop de boulot, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue :S Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant plus rapidement. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^'**

**Merci à Lumos, ma bêta, pour son travail formidable !**

**Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de Potterhead par ici, j'ai pu discuter avec plein de monde, c'est génial (Harry Potter ça rapproche les gens c'est magique ! Ahaha) ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop les musiques et qui ont aimé "A window to the Past", je vous conseille "Harry in winter" de la BO du quatrième film, elle est super belle =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a un peu plus d'action que dans le précédent ;)**

**Je rappelle que Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel ainsi que tous les autres youtubeurs cités ne m'appartiennent pas et que je supprimerai cette fic s'ils le demandent. Les autres personnages sont des créations de ma part.**

**Enjoy !**

**PS : j'ai dépassé les 30 000 mots, waaaah**

**re-PS : je fais un câlin virtuel à celui qui poste la centième review =3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : You're Gonna Go Far, Kid<span>

La vie avait repris son cours pour Mathieu qui continuait d'écrire, tourner et monter ses vidéos tranquillement dans son appartement. Mais il fallait avouer que tout n'était pas rose. L'agression dont il avait été victime et la presque bagarre à laquelle il avait assisté l'avaient profondément marqué, et même s'il allait plutôt bien en temps normal, il lui arrivait de se sentir angoissé par moments, de tourner en rond dans son salon sans savoir quoi faire, les membres légèrement tremblants, tentant vainement de se calmer. Ce genre de choses arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage. D'autant plus que cela tuait un peu sa motivation à faire des vidéos... Mais heureusement, son chaton, qu'il avait baptisé Wifi, l'aidait à surmonter son inquiétude lorsqu'il était seul. Mathieu n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'on puisse s'attacher autant à un animal et passait des heures à la caresser, jouer avec lui, le filmer ou poster des Vines inutiles avec lui, au plus grand désespoir de ses abonnés. Cet animal était décidément trop mignon. S'ils savaient qui le lui avait offert...

De son côté, Antoine n'en menait pas large. Il prenait de plus en plus de retard dans ses vidéos à force de fréquenter Mathieu, ce qui énervait ses fans, et justifiait cela par "raisons personnelles", une manière polie de leur dire d'aller cordialement se faire foutre. Merde, mais les gens n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que d'attendre le prochain épisode de What the Cut ? Qui plus est, bon nombre d'abonnés croyaient encore en cette histoire de photo prise au Hog's Head et Antoine recevait toujours des mails lui interdisant de s'approcher de Mathieu et de lui parler, des menaces si jamais il le revoyait, et caetera. Pour couronner le tout, une inquiétante nouvelle avait été apprise par Antoine, c'est pourquoi les deux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés chez Mathieu après un appel du brun.

- Mes parents ont appris qu'on se voyait, annonça-t-il d'un air las, Wifi roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Comment, je sais pas, mais ils le savent en tout cas. Ça a été explosif à la maison, je peux te le dire.

Voyant l'air inquiet de Mathieu à côté de lui, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, t'inquiète pas. En plus, ils savent pas vraiment quel genre de relation on a...

Le plus vieux sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant de ça ?

- Tu parles, ils ne se l'imaginent même pas.

- Ils pensent qu'on est potes, c'est ça ?

- Quelque chose du genre. Mais j'avais pas très envie de leur dire que ton adorable petite frimousse de chaton m'a fait devenir un peu plus que ton pote...

- Ta gueule, tu me fais passer pour un faible là, dit Mathieu d'un ton faussement boudeur.

- La ferme, je sais que tu adores quand je t'appelle comme ça.

- Continue comme ça et je t'appelle Toinou.

- T'oseras jamais, petit chaton.

- Je...

- Chut, coupa Antoine en l'embrassant.

Mathieu voulut le repousser pour répliquer mais abandonna rapidement cette idée au contact des lèvres de son amant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à râler lorsqu'il le relâcha.

- Je m'obstine à mettre le Patron dans mes vidéos pour me donner un air masculin et viril et toi tu casses tout.

- Mathieu, tu passes ton temps à filmer ton chaton et à fondre littéralement devant cette bestiole, plus personne ne croit en ta virilité.

- C'est qui le petit chaton à son papa ? Heiiiin c'est qui ? Oh qu'il est content le chatooon ! roucoula le plus petit en grattant la tête du chaton toujours posé sur les genoux d'Antoine.

- So gay...

- Ta gueule.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis explosèrent de rire, Wifi les regardant d'un air paumé. Le chaton finit par décider qu'il avait faim et se mit à miauler le plus fort possible pour se faire entendre, couvant les rires des deux jeunes hommes.

- Woh, on se calme la peluche ! sourit Antoine.

- Ce chat passe son temps à bouffer...soupira Mathieu en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la gamelle de l'animal sous le regard amusé de son amant, suivi de la bestiole blanche qui trottinait derrière lui, quand l'interphone sonna. Mathieu tourna la tête vers l'appareil, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Antoine.

- Non personne...

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks finit de nourrir son chaton affamé puis posa le sachet de croquettes et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone sans se défaire de son air méfiant.

- Oui ?

- Antoine, descend immédiatement, on sait que tu es là, fit une voix de femme au ton glacial.

Ledit Antoine sursauta violemment en entendant ces mots et pâlit, et Mathieu le questionna du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est ma mère, répondit Antoine avec des yeux ronds.

- Ta mère ?!

- C'est sa voix, je te jure !

Mathieu resta sans voix. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que sa mère foutait là ? Antoine lui avait dit qu'il était chez un ami, comme beaucoup d'autres fois où il devait trouver une excuse pour aller chez Mathieu...le cœur battant la chamade, ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Excusez-moi, vous faites erreur, je m'appelle Mathieu Sommet, il n'y a pas d'Antoine ici.

- Antoine, reprit la voix, descend immédiatement ou je supprime ta chaîne Youtube. Je connais le code.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers son ami et vit qu'il était au bord du pétage de câble, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient crispés comme s'il voulait frapper l'interphone. Il était presque aussi énervé que lorsqu'il avait appris que Mathieu s'était fait frapper.

- Viens, cracha soudain le brun, on va s'expliquer avec eux.

- Maiiis, protesta Mathieu pendant qu'il lui prenait la main et l'entraînait vivement dans les escaliers, t'es sûr que...

- Non, mais j'en ai marre.

Le plus petit ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre son amant sans se casser la gueule dans les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte, le touffu lâcha sa main "Pas encore...c'est trop tôt" chuchota-t-il, et Mathieu hocha la tête. Jamais il ne montrerait leur relation au grand public alors qu'Antoine n'y étais pas encore prêt. Le chevelu serra les dents et poussa la porte pour sortir.

Ils se trouvèrent en face d'un homme et d'une femme plus âgés qu'eux à l'air très mécontent, les bras croisés. Antoine ne se laissa pas intimider et parla avant eux.

- Tu connais mon mot de passe Youtube ? demanda-t-il à la femme.

- Oh non, pas du tout, répondit-elle. Mais au moins ça t'a fait descendre. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cueille des champignons, ironisa Antoine.

- Ne fais pas le malin ! répliqua l'homme qui de toute évidence était son père. Tu nous as menti !

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais chez un pote. J'ai pas menti.

- Cet homme-là n'a rien à faire dans tes amis, Antoine, dit sa mère en désignant Mathieu de la tête.

- C'est encore moi qui choisis mes amis, je crois, répondit Antoine d'une voix froide.

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tu sais bien que c'est à cause de lui que tu as eu tellement d'ennuis, que tu as eu tant de mal à montrer ce que tu savais faire ! Alors que tu es cent fois meilleur que lui !

- Ferme-la, maman !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !

- Mathieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, putain ! s'exclama Antoine. C'est ses abonnés ET les miens qui ont pété un câble, il n'a rien décidé de tout ça et ça l'embête autant que moi !

- Mais il n'a rien fait, pas vrai ? reprit sa mère en fusillant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus du regard. Il n'a rien fait et il a laissé ses SLG (_difficile de mettre plus de haine dans un seul mot_, pensa Mathieu) s'amuser à te pourrir la vie pendant qu'il faisait ses vidéos à la noix ! Il n'en n'a rien à faire de tout ça, et toi tu nous mens, tu vas chez lui en douce et tu lui parles comme à un de tes amis !

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot comme une insulte. Mathieu serra les poings mais ne dit rien, préférant éviter de se retrouver à crier sur les parents de son amant, même si chacun de leurs mots sonnait comme provocation.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks croisa donc les bras et observa d'un air curieux les parents de son amant caché.

La mère d'Antoine était plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux noirs et courts encadrant un visage aux traits qui devaient être sympathiques, dans une situation normale. Elle semblait également très vive et dynamique et ses yeux bruns -les mêmes que ceux de son fils- étincelaient (inutile de se demander d'où venait le caractère si impulsif et déjanté de Antoine). Elle regardait cependant Mathieu avec une telle expression de haine et de dégoût qu'il eut presque envie de reculer devant une hostilité si manifeste. Le jeune homme devinait qu'elle tenait énormément à son fils et qu'elle voulait d'une certaine manière lui montrer son soutien. Mais il trouvait que cette preuve d'amour maternel était un peu excessive...

Le père d'Antoine semblait plus vieux, plus posé, un peu moins taré qu'Antoine et sa mère, avec des cheveux châtain très courts et quelques cheveux blancs. Il avait une mine calme et sévère envers Antoine et lui, et regardait Mathieu avec une expression froide, moins explosive que sa femme mais tout aussi peu amène.

Mathieu savait que les parents se son petit ami étaient de fidèles membres du clan WTC et qu'ils soutenaient à fond leur fils. Ils avaient également l'air de personnes sympathiques et respectables quand ils étaient avec des gens normaux. Mais de là à l'accuser et à se déchaîner contre lui alors qu'ils n'avaient certainement vu aucune de ses vidéos (sauf peut-être pour y mettre un pouce rouge) et qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien de lui, il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il savait très bien que ses abonnés n'avaient pas du tout aidé Antoine à se faire connaître sur Internet, mais c'était la même chose de chaque côté ! Et bon sang, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si chacune de ses tentatives de les calmer avait échoué ! Ils traitaient Mathieu comme un horrible petit gamin qui avait une mauvais influence sur leur fils parfait adoré. Pire encore, ils parlaient de Mathieu comme s'il n'était pas du tout présent. _Putain, merci pour le respect._

- Tu mérites de bien meilleures fréquentations, mon chéri, ajouta la femme en baissant un peu la voix.

- C'est des conneries. Et je voudrais bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver.

- On t'a suivi, Antoine, répondit son père. Tu penses bien qu'avec notre dispute de ce matin, on n'allait pas croire une seule seconde que tu allais partir chez un "pote à toi", comme tu dis.

- Ok.

Le ton du brun était bas et il ferma les yeux en prenant une inspiration comme pour essayer de se calmer.

- Très bien, reprit-il. Alors maintenant vous allez arrêter vos conneries. Premièrement, vous allez arrêter de me suivre partout comme des psychopathes parce que là où je vais ne regarde que moi. Ensuite, je vous rappelle que je suis majeur et vacciné, que j'ai 25 ans et que c'est moi et moi seul qui décide de ce que je fais et de qui sont mes amis, et c'est pas parce que vous êtes dans le clan WTC que je vais vous obéir à la lettre. C'est moi qui décide de ma vie et, même si j'attache beaucoup d'importance à votre avis en tant que fils, je prends mes décisions tout seul. Et enfin, vous allez arrêter de vous en prendre à Mathieu de quelque manière qui soit sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement. Compris ?

Un long silence suivit les paroles du youtubeur. Les yeux de sa mère lançaient des éclairs mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Son mari prit la parole d'une voix calme, comme pour tenter de raisonner Antoine :

- Écoute fils, ta mère et moi on aimerait bien que tu arrêtes de voir ce jeune homme parce que nous pensons que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu as dit que tu étais majeur et vacciné, pourtant regarde-toi, tu as l'air d'une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence qui se rebelle contre ses parents. Ton comportement nous fait honte car nous sommes très fiers de ta réussite et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu fais ça. J'aimerais que tu sortes de ton égoïsme et que tu penses un peu plus à ta famille et non à ta propre personne.

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors comme ça Antoine ne pensait qu'à sa propre petite personne et était un putain d'égoïste qui ne pensait jamais aux autres ? C'était complètement ridicule, nom de Dieu ! Antoine pensait beaucoup aux autres, il était toujours là pour Mathieu et le jeune homme se doutait que c'était dans sa nature et qu'il faisait de même avec ses amis et sa famille. Il était très impliqué dans ses vidéos qui lui prenaient du temps en plus de Mathieu, et ses propres parents ne le laissaient même pas souffler et le suivaient dans la rue ! Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks était tellement en colère qu'il aurait voulu leur faire ravaler leurs mots avec un monologue enflammé en prenant la défense du brun, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que révéler ses sentiments envers lui et ce n'est pas ce que voulait Antoine. De plus, le touffu était un grand garçon et se défendait très bien tout seul.

- Nous sommes du clan WTC, Antoine, dit sa mère, notre engagement envers ton travail devrait te faire plaisir. On ne peut pas tolérer que tu fréquentes une personne qui ne te veut que du mal.

- Je m'appelle Mathieu, cracha le jeune homme en la foudroyant du regard.

- Je ne sais que trop bien qui vous êtes ! Et vous devriez en avoir honte, tout comme tu devrais toi aussi avoir honte, Antoine !

- Allez vous faire foutre, coupa le plus jeune, les yeux brillants de colère.

Sa mère se tut et le regarda avec une expression choquée. Antoine était calme et semblais las de la conversation, mais tenait apparemment à mettre les points sur les i.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi, continua le brun. Je ne suis pas égoïste, c'est vous qui l'êtes. WTC, SLG, tout ça c'est des conneries, ça devrait même pas exister. Je suis peut-être votre fils mais JE décide de ma vie, que ça vous plaise ou non, que ça fasse ado rebelle ou non. C'est pas la peine de discuter.

- Si tu nous dis que tu comptes revoir ce...

- Bien sûr que je compte le revoir, et je le reverrai, c'est pas la peine d'insister !

Mathieu leva les yeux vers lui et ils se sourirent un bref instant. Il sentait à la fois son cœur se réchauffer en entendant les mots de son amant, et son cerveau bouillir en entendant ceux de ses parents.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Antoine lui lança un clin d'œil et se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Vous pouvez repartir maintenant, lança-t-il, y a plus rien à voir.

Le couple hésita, se concerta du regard un moment, puis sa mère hocha la tête et regarda Antoine. Elle semblait au bord d'exploser et de vider toute sa colère en bottant le cul de Mathieu avec des bottes à clou mais se força à respirer calmement et, au plus grand étonnement du châtain, se mit à sourire également.

Un sourire froid et presque cruel.

- Ça me coûte de dire ça, Antoine, je déteste te faire du chantage. Mais si jamais tu continues de voir ce garçon, on balance son adresse postale sur le net.

Les deux youtubeurs la regardèrent bouche bée. Ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour garder leurs adresses secrètes, pour le respect de leur vie privée mais également par peur de violences de la part du clan opposé. Et après l'agression que Mathieu avait subie, ils ne doutaient pas que les fans les plus ardents puissent venir les faire chier chez eux.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, complètement abasourdis, sans savoir quoi dire. La colère et l'indignation montait de plus en plus dans l'esprit du plus âgé tandis que son amant semblait bloqué, n'en revenant pas que ses propres parents puissent lui faire ce genre de crasse. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça. Ils avaient reçu beaucoup de mails de menaces de la part des fans mais ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention... Là, c'était différent. Antoine semblait si abattu que Mathieu ne doutait pas que les parents mettent leur projet à exécution. Mais merde, c'était leur vie, bordel, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le droit !

- On va y aller, dit son père. Ça m'embête d'en arriver là, Antoine. Mais tu dépasses les bornes et nous n'avons pas eu le choix. J'espère que cela te fera réfléchir et que tu penseras un peu plus à la famille dans les prochains temps.

Il leur tourna le dos sans un regard et se mit en marche. La mère de Antoine regarda son fils d'un air de « tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, vilain garçon ». Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mathieu. Son regard était comme une promesse.

- Si jamais tu t'approches encore de mon fils...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, serra les dents et rejoignit son mari. Ils disparurent au coin de la rue, laissant Mathieu et Antoine seuls et sans un mot.

Dans le cerveau du premier, la bataille était rude entre sa volonté de se calmer et de réfléchir à tout ça et sa rage qui lui conseillait de taper dans une poubelle puis de rattraper ces deux imbéciles pour les envoyer chier. Putain de merde !

Et Antoine semblait complètement déboussolé. Le pauvre, une engueulade avec ses parents n'était jamais amusante, et à son âge, c'était ridicule. Le brun se tourna vers Mathieu d'un air désolé et incertain, un air que son petit ami n'avait jamais vu chez lui et qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

- Mathieu...

- Bon, ça suffit.

L'idée était venue toute seule, avec la rage et la frustration de la situation et cette volonté de résister, de tous les envoyer chier des papillons nucléaires en Roumanie. Il saisit son portable avec hargne, le déverrouilla et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit quelques instants sous le regard intrigué d'Antoine. Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque la personne décrocha.

- Jenny ? dit Mathieu. T'es encore prête à nous aider ?...

* * *

><p><strong>Et valà !<strong>

**Je voudrais encore une fois vous remercier tous pour le soutient que vous me faites, vous êtes absolument adorables, je me sens rougir quand je lis certaines reviews :$**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une de mes chansons préférées, je crois, elle est du groupe The Offspring.**

**Merci encore à vous TOUS ! On se revoit au chapitre 10 ;) Gros bisous !**


	10. You Can't Take Me

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'avais une semaine un peu moins chargée cette fois-ci, j'ai pu écrire le chapitre beaucoup plus vite, je suis contente ^^ Ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que ça continue comme ça par contre, c'était exceptionnel...**

**Au départ je pensais que l'histoire ferait une dizaine de chapitres, soit un peu plus que ma toute première fic que j'ai écrit. Eh bien finalement, si tout se passe bien, elle en fera une vingtaine ! C'est dingue, je ne pensais pas faire aussi long ! Donc vous allez m'avoir sur le dos encore un petit moment, c'est pas fini les zamis ! :D**

**La fic a dépassé les 5000 vues et les 100 reviews (O.O), c'est absolument génial, je vous adore très fort !**

**Shirayukie : Félicitations, vous êtes la centième review ! Pour la peine, je t'offre un cookie.**

**Rya : Ta review me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !**

**Harmonie : Je suis contente que l'histoire te touche à ce point. Et en effet, ils ne pourront pas fuir éternellement...**

**Navrée si je ne répond pas à toutes les reviews, elles sont nombreuses et je manque de temps :/ Merci à Lumos, ma fidèle bêta ;)**

**Voilà voilà ! Enjoy les coupains !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : You Can't Take Me<span>

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur des chaises dans le salon de Mathieu et se dévisageaient sans rien dire. L'un essayait de réfléchir malgré la rage qui faisait fureur à l'intérieur de sa tête, le chaton posé sur ses genoux pour essayer de se calmer. L'autre était dépité et encore un peu sous le choc après ce qui s'était passé, et la troisième, qui venait d'arriver, regardait les deux autres d'un air impressionné, voire un peu stressé.

- Bon ! s'exclama Mathieu. Va falloir passer à l'action, mais avant, les présentations. Antoine, Jenny, Jenny, Antoine.

Le brun sourit à la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire après une hésitation et un léger rougissement.

- Enchanté, dit Antoine. Ravi de te connaître enfin.

- Salut, répondit la blonde. Désolée de ce qui vous arrive. On doit te le dire souvent mais j'adore ce que tu fais.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit le touffu. Désolé de t'entraîner dans cette galère.

- Y'a pas de mal, je...

- Hé, coupa Mathieu, c'est pas le moment de jacasser ! On a du boulot !

- Mathieu, tu m'expliques ce que tu as en tête, au juste ? demanda Antoine à son amant.

- J'ai expliqué la situation à Jenny, répondit Mathieu. Enfin, en gros. Ce que tes parents nous ont fait comme crasse...

- Je... Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, en fait... dit Antoine d'un air triste. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient capables de trucs comme...

Mathieu lui prit la main et Antoine se tut, honteux de sa propre famille.

- On en parlera plus tard, chuchota le plus vieux, d'accord ? Pour le moment, on a plus urgent : il faut trouver quelque chose pour qu'on puisse se voir sans que tes parents ne le sachent – parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te défiler comme ça.

Antoine sourit et Jenny intervint :

- J'ai du mal à comprendre... Ça change quelque chose que tes parents soient au courant ? Ils sont énervés, OK, mais vous pouvez simplement les laisser dire et continuer votre vie...

Mathieu soupira. Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple...

- L'ennui, lui répondit Antoine, c'est que mes chers parents ont menacé de balancer l'adresse de Mathieu sur le net.

- Tu comprendras qu'avec la raclée que je me suis prise quand on s'est rencontrés, j'ai pas vraiment envie que le monde entier sache où j'habite, ajouta le châtain.

Jenny se mordit la lèvre. Non seulement ce qu'ils avaient fait était un beau coup de pute, mais en plus, cela semblait efficace. S'ils étaient capables de suivre Antoine où qu'il aille, il leur serait facile de savoir s'il était retourné chez lui. Ces gens étaient membres du FBI ou quoi ? Et aucune chance pour Mathieu de voir son amant chez le brun... Ses parents auraient installés des radars anti-Sommet tout autour de leur maison que ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée.

- Bande d'imbéciles, grommela Antoine, assis à l'envers sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et posés sur le dossier.

- Je te le fais pas dire, dit Mathieu, les dents serrés.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks était révolté comme jamais et résolu à trouver une solution. Il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa vie par un couple de gens qui le traitaient comme un petit délinquant qui influençait leur fils. _Je suis amoureux de votre fils, bande de coléoptères, j'irai le voir quand ça me chante !_

- Mathieu, tu veux bien arrêter de couper la circulation sanguine de ton chat ?

- Désolé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pris la queue touffue de l'animal entre ses doigts et avait serré les poings en pensant aux parents de son amant. La bestiole ne semblait toutefois pas gênée et regardait son maître, un air curieux se lisant dans ses grands yeux bleus. Le chaton poussa un petit miaulement de soulagement lorsqu'il le relâcha et bondit au sol.

- Je te l'ai pas offert pour que tu te défoules dessus, voyons...bon bref. J'ai cherché des solutions mais je sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Où que j'aille, mes parents seront au courant, non ? Et on peut difficilement se voir ailleurs que chez toi. C'est bien gentil, les bars, mais c'est plein de monde.

- J'ai pensé que Jenny aurait peut-être une solution, dit Mathieu en se tournant vers la blonde.

La jeune fille soupira en voyant les deux paires d'yeux se tourner vers elle. Bordel, mais comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour se retrouver à proposer de l'aide à deux de ses youtubeurs préférés en squattant chez l'un comme une amie de toujours ? C'était tellement improbable qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils lui fassent vraiment confiance... Nom d'un chien, cette situation n'avait aucun putain de sens.

Et ça lui plaisait bien.

- Bon... J'ai peut-être un truc à vous proposer, commença-t-elle. Comme je l'avais dit à Mathieu, je -enfin mes parents, mais je peux l'utiliser comme je veux- dispose d'un appart' en plus du mien, pas trop trop loin d'ici. Mes parents me l'ont acheté pour mes études (je ne pensais pas un tel acte de générosité possible de leur part) mais j'ai préféré apprendre à vivre par mes propres moyens alors il ne sert à rien. Je peux vous le prêter quand vous voulez vous voir, c'est un endroit que personne ne risque de soupçonner. Si jamais on te suit encore, Antoine, tu pourras toujours dire que c'est chez un pote ou une connerie comme ça.

- Tes parents ne risquent pas de t'en vouloir s'ils savent que quelqu'un d'autre que toi l'utilise ? demanda Antoine.

Jenny échangea un regard avec Mathieu puis sourit au brun.

- Mes parents ne sont pas comme les tiens, Antoine. Ils ne passent pas leur temps à vouloir savoir où je suis et ce que je fais. C'est plutôt le contraire... Ils ne sauront même pas que quelqu'un l'utilise. Sauf si vous organisez une grosse soirée alcoolisée et que vous décidez d'abattre les murs avec une cafetière, auquel cas ils recevront la facture. Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire en Mathieu se sentit heureux pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus l'air très affectée par l'attitude de ses parents et semblait bien plus heureuse que lorsqu'il l'avait vue au café. Elle tournait peu à peu la page, et cela faisait plaisir au jeune homme.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, dit-il en interrogeant son amant du regard. Enfin, il faut vraiment que tu sois d'accord, Jenny. Ça me met un peu mal de venir squatter chez toi comme un SDF.

- Arrête, Mathieu, répliqua Jenny, c'est pas la peine... Je n'ai qu'à faire savoir à mes parents que je l'utilise finalement, et c'est eux qui paient la note. Et techniquement, c'est pas chez moi. Ça ne pose aucun problème, tu le sais bien, je vous propose juste mon aide. Et c'est pas la peine d'insister, Mathieu. Pas de loyer.

- Mais je…

- J'ai dit non.

- De toute façon, coupa Antoine en voyant Mathieu d'apprêter à protester, on ne va pas camper là-bas, non plus. On se verra quoi, une fois par semaine à cet endroit... On a beaucoup de boulot tous les deux, plein de contraintes et de choses à faire, on a l'habitude de ne pas se voir tous les jours.

Le châtain regarda son amant en réfléchissant. Il avait raison, cet appartement ne ferait que remplacer les moments où Antoine et lui se voyaient chez Mathieu, ce qui n'arrivait de loin pas tous les jours... Ils pourraient très bien continuer à se voir dans des bars ou des lieux comme ça, et de temps en temps là-bas, quand ils le pourraient. Il échangea un regard avec Antoine et vit que ce dernier hésitait.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée non ? demanda Mathieu.

- Possible. C'est la seule solution qu'on ait... Il reste quand même un problème.

- Ah bon ?

- Mes parents... Ils vont vouloir être sûrs qu'on ne se revoit pas, et je sais pas vraiment comment leur faire croire.

- Ils ne vont pas non plus te faire suivre par des espions ninjas...

- Va savoir. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils puissent me suivre pour savoir exactement où je vais et pourtant...

- Il n'y a peut-être pas besoin de se justifier, intervint Jenny d'un ton pensif. Tu peux juste leur dire que vous ne vous voyez plus et ils vont finir par le croire, non ?

- Ils voudront en être certains, il leur faudra une preuve... Comme ça ils ne me feront plus chier et je pourrais à nouveau faire ce que je veux sans qu'on me surveille.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Mathieu.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Il était toujours aussi résolu et révolté. Mathieu était passé en mode Rocky. Mais il semblait nerveux de ce qu'il allait proposer, il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir recours à ça pour persuader les parents du touffu, mais il était pratiquement sûr que ça allait marcher, si Antoine et Jenny acceptaient. Et puis, il décréta qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en eux.

En eux deux.

- Je... C'est une proposition, hein, il faut que vous soyez tous les deux d'accord ! Et comme c'est un peu...bizarre, essayez de ne pas le prendre trop mal. C'est juste une idée comme ça mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire devant les parents de...

- Accouche, Mathieu.

- Très bien. Je propose que Jenny fasse semblant d'être ta copine, Antoine.

Silence.

Jenny semblait s'être étouffée avec quelque chose et Antoine faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Attends...quoi ? bégaya Jenny, sous le choc.

Elle regardait Mathieu comme s'il allait éclater de rire et lui annoncer que c'était une blague. Mais Mathieu restait sérieux.

- Ça peut marcher, finit par dire le touffu en retrouvant son équilibre.

- Hein ?

- Il faudrait attendre un peu, par contre, pour qu'ils ne pensent pas que notre engueulade et ça sont liés, reprit Mathieu.

- C'est pas con, continua Antoine. Genre deux semaines, pour qu'on soit sûrs que...

- Attendez... Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse semblant d'être la copine de Antoine ? coupa Jenny, toujours en état de choc.

- Seulement si tu veux bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Mathieu. On ne va pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas.

- Si, je...enfin je ne sais pas mais... J'ai du mal à voir comment ça va les convaincre...

- L'avantage, c'est que si je pars trop souvent de la maison, ou que si mes parents découvrent que je vais à ton appart', je pourrais faire croire que je vais chez toi, expliqua Antoine. Tu n'auras qu'à te faire passer pour une WTC et ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts. Ils rêvent depuis des années que je leur présente une copine. Ça éloignera aussi la faible chance qu'ils pensent que Mathieu et moi on est ensemble, même si je doute pas qu'ils se soient rendus compte de ça -ils ne s'imaginent pas du tout que je puisse être gay. Et surtout, ils ne s'imagineront plus que je vois Mathieu, puisqu'ils vont penser que je vais passer tout mon temps avec toi...

- ...alors que tu seras avec Mathieu. En effet, ça peut marcher, approuva la blonde.

- Tu serais d'accord ? demanda Mathieu.

- Je peux essayer. Mais je n'ai aucun talent d'actrice, je ne sais pas si je serais crédible en tant que...petite copine de toi.

- Antoine et moi on a tous les deux fait du théâtre, on peut te donner quelques trucs.

- Au pire, si tu le sens pas, on laisse tomber...

- De toute manière, renchérit Mathieu, même si on fait ça, on va devoir attendre un peu avant qu'Antoine ne présente sa "copine" à ses parents. Sinon ça fait trop louche. Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir d'ici là. Te demander de faire semblant d'être avec Antoine, c'est pas très sympa, on comprendrait parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas le faire.

- Oh non, le problème n'est pas là, rit Jenny, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai juste peur de mal faire mon boulot et de foutre en l'air votre vie de couple.

- C'est comme tu le sens. Mais moi j'ai confiance.

- Je vais essayer, alors.

- Et moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis ?

- On n'a pas le choix, Antoine...

- Je plaisante, je sais bien. En plus, ça me fera une bonne excuse pour rester le moins souvent possible à la maison.

- Et retarder le tournage de tes vidéos.

- Merde, les abonnés. Va falloir qu'on l'annonce publiquement, tu crois ? Genre avec des grosses lettres rouges et des confettis, "Antoine Daniel a une copine" ?

- Non, ça ne te ressemble pas, plaisanta Mathieu. Ils pourraient ne pas y croire. Suffit qu'un ou deux abonnés vous voient ensemble dans la rue et la nouvelle va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Ne sous-estime pas les obscurs pouvoirs des fangirls.

- Je préfère les fangirls aux WTC extrémistes, dit sombrement Antoine.

- Bon, je récapitule. Antoine et moi on se retrouve quelques fois à l'appart' de Jenny pour les prochains temps. Antoine, tu la joues soumis avec tes parents et tu jures que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. On attend quelques semaines et puis tu leurs présentes Jenny, comme quoi c'est ta petite copine WTC et que c'est pour ça que tu partais souvent de chez toi, pour aller la voir. Et pendant ce temps, nous, on vit chacun notre petite vie normale. Ça vous va ?

- C'est un bon plan, répondit Jenny. J'ai juste une question : on va jouer la comédie combien de temps, Antoine et moi ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Le temps qu'il faudra pour que ces histoires de clans se calment.

- T'as peur de m'épouser, c'est ça ? plaisanta Antoine.

- Je te laisserai pas faire, dit Mathieu à Jenny d'un ton faussement menaçant.

- Moi, ça me va, dit Antoine. On verra comment ça évolue.

- Idem. Vous voulez voir l'appartement tout de suite ? proposa Jenny. Je peux vous faire visiter.

Mathieu et Antoine se concertèrent du regard et tombèrent d'accord sans échanger un seul mot.

- Pas maintenant, c'est un peu tard, répondit Antoine. On n'a qu'à y aller demain, dans la journée.

Jenny acquiesça et nota l'adresse de l'appartement sur deux bouts de papier qu'elle tendit à Antoine et Mathieu.

- Venez séparément, c'est plus sûr.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dit le brun. Ça m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore appelé la police pour me ramener...

- Passe-leur le bonjour de ma part, lança Mathieu d'un ton narquois.

- Compte sur moi ! Au fait, merci, Jenny, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de nous aider.

- Pas de quoi, sourit la jeune fille.

Antoine attrapa sa veste et quitta l'appartement, non sans avoir longuement embrassé son amant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Fais attention à toi, murmura Mathieu.

- Toujours, répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil. À demain !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement et disparut dans les escaliers.

- Adorable, commenta Jenny.

- Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...

- Non, je suis sincère. Vous avez l'air vraiment heureux ensemble. Je pense que vous vous êtes bien trouvés.

- Merci, sourit Mathieu en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- De l'eau, si tu as...

- Connais pas, ça.

Jenny s'esclaffa et Mathieu la rejoignit après avoir cherché une bière et de l'eau. Il s'affala dans le canapé, complètement épuisé -c'est mauvais pour la santé de s'énerver. Il ne revenait toujours pas de la réaction des parents de son amant mais était soulagé d'avoir enfin un plan pour contrer leur connerie. En y réfléchissant, Jenny également avait des soucis avec ses parents. _C'est compliqué les histoires de famille putain._

- Merci encore pour ton aide, lui dit Mathieu. J'ai conscience que j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi... Enfin, je me suis surtout beaucoup méfié, alors que tu fais beaucoup de choses pour nous; l'appartement et tout... Je suis pas très fier de moi.

- Mathieu, soupira Jenny, tu te méfies de tout le monde et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu vis des choses compliquées et le pire, c'est que tu dois les gérer tout seul. Enfin, il y a Antoine, mais vous n'avez aucun soutien extérieur, aucun ami commun et des familles qui se tapent dessus. En plus de tout ça, tu t'es fait frapper en pleine rue par une bande de connards prétentieux. Et ça t'es tombé dessus presque instantanément. N'importe qui pèterait les plombs à ta place, et toi tu te méfies. Je trouve que tu gères vraiment bien les choses. C'est d'autant plus naturel pour moi de vous filer un coup de main.

Les paroles de la jeune fille lui allèrent droit au cœur et il sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir. C'est vrai, il ne connaissait aucune personne qui aurait pu jouer le rôle de Jenny.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai quand même une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, tu sais. J'aurai très bien pu décider de ne pas rencontrer Antoine et je me serais retrouvé avec beaucoup moins de problèmes. J'ai voulu être avec lui, j'assume, conclut-t-il d'un ton léger.

- C'est quand même risqué, je trouve. De plus en plus de gens se demandent si vous êtes vraiment en contact. Cette histoire de photo qui a circulé... Ça a fait couler pas mal d'encre virtuelle sur la toile.

- C'est vrai, mais cette affaire est relativement vieille. Les gens finiront bien par oublier, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire un peu plus attention et éviter de nous montrer ensemble. Je dois dire que ces histoires de photos me font moins peur que de me dire que tu vas faire semblant d'être en couple avec MON copain, plaisanta le châtain.

Jenny sourit.

- Tu dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je sais bien que t'es pas rassuré, toi. Je ne compte pas te voler ton petit copain, no stress ! Vous allez beaucoup trop bien ensemble, ça me mettrait mal de voir votre couple se dégrader. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette idée...

- Mouais, j'ai parfois des choses un peu bizarres dans ma tête. Des personnalités chiantes, des idées foireuses... C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis tellement bien avec Antoine. On est tout aussi tarés l'un que l'autre.

- Je dois l'être aussi, alors, sourit Jenny pendant que Wifi sortait de la salle de bain et sautait sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Mais comme dit le proverbe, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

* * *

><p><strong>Le titre est une de mes musiques préférées de la BO du dessin animé Spirit que j'adore, chanté par Bryan Adams. J'aurai préféré que ce soit "You can't take us", ça aurait mieux collé, mais je n'avais pas envie de changer le titre.<strong>

**Des bisous !**


	11. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey ! Me revoilà après une bien trop longue absence avec un tout nouveau chapitre, j'ai nommé le chapitre 11 (koua déjàààà ?) :)**

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui postent des reviews trop mignonnes sans tenir compte du temps énorme que je prends à poster les chapitres, c'est vraiment trop gentil de votre part :3**

**J'ai appris que ma fic a été partagée sur un forum yaoi et je remercie chaleureusement la personne qui a fait ça (bah oui, une fic c'est fait pour être lu), c'est vraiment énorme ! Merci ! :D**

**Voilà voilà, enjoy ! C'est un chapitre un peu cours avec peu d'action (désolée) mais qui apporte quand même certains éclaircissements. Et pour le manque d'action, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ;)**

**Un grand merci à Lumos, ma fidèle bêta qui est comme toujours d'une efficacité hallucinante ^^**

**Le titre du chapitre est bien évidemment la magnifique chanson de Keane que vous connaissez tous :)**

**Gros bisous bande de pandas !**

**(PS : ma toute première fic _T'es un panda, reprends-toi_ a dépassé les 13 000 vues. Vous êtes des malades punaise. Je vous adore.)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Somewhere Only We Know<span>

- Ça a l'air sympa, hein ?

- Plutôt, ouais. Remonte ta capuche, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Mathieu ramena la capuche de son sweat sur son visage en bougonnant. Par chance, le temps était étonnamment pourri pour un mois de juin, il faisait gris et pleuvait des cordes, ce qui signifiait pour les deux amoureux la nécessité de se couvrir de vêtements et peu de monde dans les rues. Ils étaient pratiquement sûrs que personne ne les reconnaîtrait dans ces conditions.

- Détendez-vous, nom d'un chien, personne ne va vous reconnaître, soupira Jenny en fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver ses clés.

Elle venait d'arriver à l'appartement devant lequel Mathieu et Antoine attendaient. Le châtain était arrivé le premier, puis le brun, et enfin la blonde juste après Antoine, lequel n'était pas très rassuré en sortant avec son amant. Les photos, la course à pied, les coups, les bandes, ça faisait beaucoup.

Mathieu observait la façade du bâtiment avec intérêt. Une architecture plutôt quelconque, couleur blanc cassé tout à fait normale, des fenêtres assez grandes qui promettaient un intérieur lumineux et agréable, dans un quartier à peine plus aisé que celui de Mathieu. Un appartement à l'allure certes confortable, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en extérieur. Parfait. Personne ne viendrait les chercher là.

- Pour des parents aussi riches, je pensais qu'ils te laisseraient une villa privée avec piscine chauffée, commenta Mathieu.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est pittoresque, répliqua Antoine. Moi j'aime bien.

Mathieu ignora son ami et questionna Jenny du regard, laquelle lui adressa un sourire, une étincelle rebelle dans les yeux.

- J'aurais sûrement eut droit à la villa si je ne m'étais pas barrée de chez moi sans prévenir, répondit-elle. Pour sûr, ils n'ont pas vraiment aimé. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas vraiment anticipé le fait que je devrai le prêter à des youtubeurs amoureux qui fuient une horde d'abonnés déchaînés. Va savoir pourquoi, mais ça me semblait peu probable.

- En effet.

- Hey, vous êtes bien gentils à raconter votre vie mais je vous signale qu'il pleut ! protesta Antoine en essuyant les gouttes d'eau sur ses lunettes.

- Fais pas attention, il devient grognon quand il fait moche, dit Mathieu à la jeune fille.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le grognon espèce de mollusque ?

- "Je t'aime" ?

- Non, il te dit...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ouvre, me mangez pas, intervint Jenny.

Elle ouvrit la porte de bois orangé pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient encore à l'extérieur, et dut les tirer à l'intérieur comme des gosses. L'amour rend con.

Ils gravirent les escaliers, l'appartement se trouvait au troisième étage. Jenny leur expliqua qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres locataires, un autre étudiant et un couple de personnes âgées, mais qu'ils avaient tendance à râler contre le bruit.

- Faites-vous discrets quand vous venez ici, leur recommanda-t-elle.

- C'est pas notre genre, de nous faire remarquer, répondit Antoine pendant que Mathieu se raclait la gorge. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- On voit très bien à quel point tu n'aimes pas te faire remarquer. Dois-je te rappeler qui insulte ses abonnés au début de chaque vidéo ?

- C'est sûr que toi tu es si petit qu'on te remarque à peine.

- Ah, ça suffit, maintenant ! intervint Jenny en voyant Mathieu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, et les deux baissèrent la tête comme des gamins pris en flag.

Mais Mathieu ne put retenir un rire qui devint vite général. Heureusement qu'il y avait ces chamailleries et ces piques qui alimentaient leur couple. Il n'aurait pas supporté une relation pleine de guimauve écœurante et de romantisme. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'il aimait bien les câlins.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Jenny ouvrit la porte de droite sur le palier et les laissa entrer en premiers.

- Après vous, dit-elle en souriant.

Il fallait reconnaître que l'endroit était plutôt sympathique. Les murs de la pièce principale étaient entièrement blanc cassé, ce qui lui donnait un air très tranquille et apaisant. Dans un coin, un petit canapé couleur chocolat sur un tapis blanc trônait en face d'un meuble bas Ikea, sur lequel était posé un écran de télévision. Un fauteuil de la même couleur se trouvait également devant le meuble. À côté, une table en bois sombre avec trois chaises autour. Dans le coin opposé, à gauche, une petite cuisine était installée devant un mur en briques brunes. Mathieu distinguait deux portes en bois à droite et une à sa gauche. Sur le mur en face d'eux se trouvait même une porte en verre qui donnait accès à un petit balcon. La vitre diffusait une lumière blanche sur l'ensemble de l'endroit. On voyait bien que la pièce n'avait presque jamais été habitée : tout semblait complètement neuf et propre, mais également un peu froid et sobre. _Il était temps d'y mettre un peu de vie et de chaleur,_ pensa Mathieu.

- Ça manque un poil de déco, mais sinon, c'est parfait, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je te laisse t'en charger, si tu veux, répondit la jeune fille. À gauche, c'est les toilettes; la porte au fond à droite c'est une chambre, et celle là-devant c'est la salle de bain. Faites comme chez vous.

Mathieu coula un regard vers son amant qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Bof. J'aurai préféré avec un jacuzzi.

- Crétin.

Il ne voulait pas trop le montrer, mais il était aux anges. Cet endroit était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Bon, je vous laisse, les amoureux, fit Jenny en consultant sa montre. Mes cours vont bientôt commencer. Tenez.

Elle détacha un double des clés et le donna à Mathieu. Le châtain semblait tout à coup gêné et le prit avec hésitation.

- Tu sais...commença-t-il, on ne voudrait pas s'imposer...c'est quand même chez toi...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mathieu, ça n'a jamais été chez moi, répondit la jeune femme. Et je l'ai officiellement désigné comme votre résidence secondaire. Alors maintenant, tu prends ces clés, tu te poses avec ton copain le temps de lui rouler deux trois galoches et tu te dépêches de rentrer chez toi tourner ton épisode parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on attend le prochain SLG. Compris ?

- Compris, sourit le vidéaste.

- Merci, Jenny, dit Antoine. Vraiment, merci.

La blonde leur sourit et, chose absolument incroyable, leur colla rapidement deux baisers sur les joues puis quitta l'appartement, laissant les deux amants un peu en état de choc. Mathieu secoua la tête et vit que son petit ami était légèrement perturbé.

- Elle s'améliore, commenta le plus vieux.

- J'ai pas tout compris.

- Elle en a déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, il serait peut-être temps de la traiter comme une véritable amie.

Il entraîna le brun sur le canapé et se blottit rapidement dans ses bras. Parce que merde, déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, autant en profiter. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Antoine écoutant le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur et Mathieu observant une mouche voler au-dessus de lui.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle s'améliore ? demanda soudain Antoine.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais elle fait des efforts considérables pour paraître sociable, expliqua Mathieu. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille, elle a juste un problème de communication avec les gens. Tu aurais dû voir lorsque je lui ai parlé l'autre fois dans ce café, elle se méfiait de moi comme de la peste. Mais je trouve que ça s'améliore. Je pense qu'elle nous aime bien. Au fond, elle est un peu comme toi : elle a des parents qui la font chier mais elle s'en tamponne la nouille avec une rapière.

- J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle nous aide.

- Il paraît qu'elle regarde nos vidéos depuis longtemps et que ce qu'on fait l'a changée, d'une certaine manière. Elle m'a dit que ça l'a fait grandir.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, je pense qu'elle doit se sentir redevable envers nous. C'est un acte de gentillesse mais aussi une manière de nous renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- On est montés par les escaliers.

- T'es con.

Le touffu lâcha un petit rire et embrassa le front de son amant. Enfin un lieu où ils pouvaient se voir seuls, sans craindre que ses parents n'apparaissent à tout instant pour le menacer de fermer sa chaîne youtube ou de poster quelconque adresse sur le net.

- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu dépassé par les événements, dit-il en entremêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure du plus vieux. Heureux, aussi. C'était assez inespéré...

- Oui, enfin un peu de calme dans ce monde de brutes. Antoine ? demanda Mathieu d'un ton doux.

- Hmmh ?

- Tu pourrais un peu me parler de tes parents ?

- Oh.

Le plus jeune continua de jouer avec les cheveux de son amant d'un air distrait pendant que Mathieu attendait. C'est vrai, il avait droit à des explications.

- Je suis désolé, commença le brun. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Je savais que c'étaient des WTC très engagés et fiers de ce que je fais, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quelle serait leur attitude à ton égard...

Antoine était si gêné que Mathieu lui serra légèrement la main, pour le calmer et l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Ma mère est très proche de moi, continua-t-il, elle l'a toujours été. C'est une folle, mais je l'adore. C'est une femme amicale et enjouée, un peu excessive parfois. Elle est très mère poule. En tout cas, elle m'a vite fait comprendre qu'elle adorait ce que je faisais et qu'elle me soutiendrait toujours dans mes projets sur ma chaîne. Je suppose que c'est quand elle a eu vent de ce bordel SLG/WTC, qu'elle ne s'est pas posé de question et qu'elle a immédiatement rejoint "mon" camp. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tout ça c'était du délire, mais ça lui est monté à la tête et je me suis un peu détaché d'elle depuis. Enfin, je suis au moins soulagé de ne pas avoir pris la grosse tête, moi, j'ai su rester un minimum intelligent et ouvert.

- Pour mon plus grand bonheur, dit Mathieu en l'embrassant rapidement.

Antoine le retint et lui rendit son baiser avec avidité. Il le lâcha toutefois au bout d'un moment pour poursuivre :

- Mon père est un peu différent. Il est un poil plus strict et moins "fou" que ma mère et moi, mais ça reste quelqu'un de très sympa, tu sais. Il est surtout plus posé, amical mais sans excès, il lui manque ce brin de folie que j'ai, c'est pour ça qu'on est un peu moins proches. Mais il me soutient lui aussi à fond dans ce que je fais. En fait, je crois qu'il est dans le clan WTC plus par principe que par fierté. Pour lui, la famille, c'est sacré, et en commettant un acte aussi rebelle que celui d'aller te voir, j'ai brisé l'équilibre de la nôtre, ce qui est complètement absurde, mais c'est comme ça qu'il raisonne. Alors que ma mère me soutient surtout parce qu'elle adore ce que je fais et qu'elle voue un culte à tout ce qu'on réalise, dans la famille. C'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue aussi rapidement WTC. Le fait que je sois "ami" (selon eux) avec toi est pour elle un manque de respect envers moi-même et mon travail.

- Une famille de fous. Ça te correspond bien.

Antoine passa à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés du châtain, une habitude qu'il avait prise et qui le calmait dans ses moments de colère et, plus rarement, lorsqu'il était un peu perdu, et regarda son amant d'un air un peu triste.

- Je suis désolé, tu sais, répéta-t-il. Je me rends compte à quel point ça a dû être dur pour toi. Ils t'ont tout balancé à la gueule et traité comme une merde...

- Oh, tu t'en es bien pris aussi, répliqua Mathieu.

Le brun eut un faible sourire mais semblait toujours aussi mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit le plus petit, je ne t'en veux pas. Et je sais bien que ça doit être dur pour toi aussi. Enfin, moi ça me mettrait un peu mal que ma propre famille parle comme ça à mon petit copain. En plus, tes arguments étaient bons, contrairement aux leurs.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amant. Lui-même n'aurait jamais cru que ses propres parents puissent lui faire ce genre de coups, il n'y avait pas de coupable à blâmer... Mathieu pouvait se sentir heureux, sa famille à lui vivait à Saint-Étienne, aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent les faire chier de là-bas. _Enfin, espérons,_ se dit-il. Mais il connaissait trop bien sa famille pour savoir qu'ils ne se mêleraient pas de sa vie privée.

- Espérons que le plan marche et que tout ça se calme enfin... commença Antoine.

- En parlant de plan, interrompt Mathieu d'un ton dur, va falloir qu'on cause, toi et moi !

- Pardon ?

- Je te signale que tu vas devoir jouer le rôle de l'amoureux transi de Jenny durant les prochaines semaines.

- Et ?

- Ça ne me plaît pas.

Antoine le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre puis explosa de rire sous les yeux d'un Mathieu blasé. Son fou rire dura cinq bonnes minutes et était si fort qu'il faillit tomber du canapé. Il finit par se reprendre et réussit à bredouiller, encore hilare :

- J'y crois pas...tu es...tu es jaloux ?!

Le plus petit grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et détourna la tête d'un air boudeur. Il ne put cependant retenir un "Héééé !" lorsque Antoine le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

- C'est toi qui a eu cette idée, abruti, rit-il en voyant l'air grognon de son petit ami.

- Je sais, mais bon.

- T'es con.

- Qui sait si tu ne vas pas en profiter ?

- T'es très con.

- Elle est jolie en plus, et à peine plus jeune que toi...

- Mathieu, ferme-la, tu racontes n'importe quoi, souffla le brun à son oreille.

Le châtain se tourna vers lui pour protester en réalisant trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée. Les lèvres d'Antoine capturèrent les siennes avec avidité et il rendit les armes, mais en lui rendant tout de même son baiser avec une possessivité non dissimulée.

Antoine rit en s'en rendant compte.

- Tu vas faire quoi, me marquer tout le corps avec des suçons pour prouver que je n'appartiens qu'à toi ?

- C'est une idée, ça, gamin, dit l'autre en prenant la voix du Patron.

Antoine soupira et Mathieu s'esclaffa. D'accord, il était un peu jaloux, mais il se doutait que son amant n'avait pas la moindre intention de le tromper avec Jenny. En fait, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de le tromper tout cours. Ce qui se confirma par les mots que prononça le brun pour le rassurer.

- Je t'aime, imbécile.

C'est tout de même incroyable, la manière dont ils prenaient plaisir à s'insulter._Mais quel couple de merde_, pensa Mathieu.

- Je t'aime aussi, espèce de plagieur.

Couple de merde peut-être, mais il n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde. Il était beaucoup trop attaché à ce taré de psychopathe chevelu, à présent.

Ils discutèrent encore de la future "relation" du brun avec Jenny, de l'appartement, des parents d'Antoine, de leurs abonnés, en somme, de tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur leur couple. Mais ils en parlaient avec légèreté et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient en sécurité, soulagés, heureux. Ils avaient un endroit pour eux, à présent. Un lieu connu d'eux seuls. Quelque part où ils pouvaient s'aimer tranquillement, sans se soucier du reste, sans que personne ne leur tombe dessus et leur reproche de partager quelque chose dont ils ne s'imaginaient même pas qu'il était possible d'interdire.

* * *

><p><strong>Rock &amp; Roll baby !<strong>


End file.
